Mistaken Identity
by destinywriters
Summary: It's Hermione's 6th year and a unfortunate accident occurs during Potions. Hermione and Draco end up switching bodies.
1. A New Year

A/N: Yay! A brand new story and here is the first chapter. I'm not sure if this story is going to have any romance in it.about it IS going to have lots of confusing things so yeah. If you don't understand anything, post it on your review and I'll answer it by putting up a Questions and Answers page later on. Well for now, enjoy the new story! So yes, I give you, MISTAKEN IDENTITY.

* * *

Hermione waved goodbye to her parents one last time before boarding the train. Another year at Hogwarts; another boring, miss-leading, school year where she has to put up with kid's taunts. Just last year, she actually went out with Harry for a while before Harry's "fan club" found out and decided to make the last two years at Hogwarts a living hell for her. Hermione and Harry remained friends afterwards, but decided to put the fact that they went out behind them. It wasn't that they were ashamed; it was the best thing for them to do. His fan clubs were becoming more vicious. Hermione sighed as she found an empty compartment to herself at the very back of the train.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron exclaimed, coming up from behind her.

Startled, she looked up. Ron and Harry stood smiling at her with Ginny scowling behind.

"I just needed to be alone for a second," Hermione said, quickly glancing nervously at Ginny.

"School hasn't even officially started yet, there's no need to study," Harry commented.

The three of them walked in and sat down. As Harry and Ron were complaining about how hungry they were, Ginny slipped a note in Hermione's bag. Hermione did not notice, she was too busy wrapped up in her thoughts. There is absolutely nothing to look forward to this year, not even the feast. All she wanted to do was lock herself in the girl's dormitory and read. Maybe she should somehow find a way to sneak out of the castle.

Crookshanks leapt onto Hermione's lap, purring contentedly._Well, at least I've got Crookshanks to keep my company_, Hermione thought miserably. Not that Ron and Harry wouldn't talk to her or anything. It felt weird talking to her ex and the brother of a girl who hated her. She sighed again and looked out the window. The ride to Hogwarts used to be peaceful, but it felt rather tedious now.

"NO! THE LUNCH TROLLEY LADY DIDN'T COME! SHE WALKED RIGHT PASS US!" Ron exclaimed before rushing out, closely followed by Harry.

Hermione tried avoiding Ginny's threatening glares and continued occupying herself by looking outside.

"You better stay away from Harry this year, I don't care if he is your best friend," Ginny spat.

She walked out shooting another glare at Hermione, who in turn, rolled her eyes after the red head. She was pretty used to Ginny's empty threats now. The only bad thing she had accomplished last year was setting Hermione's homework on fire. Hermione had a hard time explaining to Professor Flitwick what had happened. A few minutes went by and finally, Harry and Ron came back carrying armful of sweets.

"Guess who stalled the lunch trolley," Ron said while dumping his candy on his seat.

Who can be stupid enough to do that?

"Yup that's right, Malfoy." Ron scowled. "Stupid, fowl, evil, ugly, bratty, snotty git, Malfoy!"

Harry sniggered and opened a Chocolate Frog. He passed one to Hermione who blushed and muttered "thanks." Was she blushing? No! She simply couldn't fall for Harry again, after what they agreed to! No! _I'll just have to fall for somebody else, but the question is, who?_ Hermione thought.  
Did it really matter whether she fancies someone or not? Just as long as she leaves Hogwarts with loads of O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, she'll be fine.  
Half an hour went by and the sky outside was getting darker. Students were scrambling inside their compartments, pulling frantically on their robes.

"Turn around, or better yet, leave," Hermione ordered.

"What? And miss out the chance of seeing you naked?" Ron laughed.

Hermione blushed and threw an empty box of Bertie Botts at his head.

"You get more perverted each year," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you expect? Having me get smarter? I don't think so," Ron stated.

"You just dissed yourself," Harry laughed.

Ron gave Harry a blank stare before Harry muttered "nevermind."

"Now, out!" Hermione shooed.

"Okay, your royal highness," Harry said with a pretend bow while Ron curtsied.

They both backed out of the compartment closing the door behind them.

"And you better not look through the door's window!" Hermione said. She could have sworn she heard a disappointed "dammit!" Hermione waited until she heard Ron and Harry's footsteps as they left before she changed. She pulled her pair of jeans off and quickly pulled on the school skirt. She put on her shoes and pulled her t-shirt off. Just as she did that, someone swung open the compartment door. Hermione let out a gasp and covered her chest with her shirt. It was Draco and he apparently, was in shock.

"D-Did I just see mudblood naked?" Draco stammered, eyes wide.

"No... you fell asleep in your compartment and so now you're uh, dreaming," Hermione said, blushing really hard. She couldn't think of anything else to say to break the stunned silence.

"I'm not stupid!" Draco snapped.

"You sure?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I mean no, NO! I mean yes, I mean... just put some clothes on for my poor eye's sake," Draco snapped.

"Go away then!" Hermione frowned.

Draco paused, watching her with more rapt attention. "Since I'm here already, I don't feel like leaving."

"Malfoy, go away!" she said through gritted teeth. She felt her cheeks grow impossibly warmer.

"Nah."

The train was slowing down and students were already coming out of their compartments, and waiting in the hall to get off. Hermione hardly had any time left to change.

"Fine, at least be a gentlemen and turn around then."

"What? So you can hex me?"

"Just turn around so I can put on my shirt, unless you would rather see me walk around naked at the castle!" Hermione snapped feeling more frustrated by the second.

"Now that I give it another thought, I wouldn't mind so much," Draco smirked.

Hermione shot him a death glare before he finally gave up and turned around, not before letting out a loud sigh. She quickly put on the rest of her uniform and stuffed her clothes in a duffel bag.

"Are you done yet?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, now can you leave?"

"Yeah sure why not? Not much fun anymore now that you have a shirt back on," Draco drawled.

He got up and left, winking at Hermione before closing the door. Hermione shivered. _Did Malfoy just wink at me? Don't want to think about it._

"Sick perverted boys," Hermione muttered darkly.

"Hermione! Can we come back in now?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could answer, they walked in with their uniforms on. The train came to a halt as students got off, chattering excitedly. First years were looking very nervous and worried. The 6th years were happily chatting with the other students. Another year had begun, but little did Hermione know what trouble lie ahead.

* * *

A/N: Okay just to tell you. I don't know if you know yet but since my last story, Happily Ever After, I killed off Hermione and Draco people didn't like it much now did they? My friends didn't either, hehe! Anyway, so no death in here. Sigh. I still feel bad about killing off Draco, Draco..so hot, haha! I know I'm weird okay anyway, READ AND REVIEW! Anyway, oooh by the way, I just wanna thank goobersprinkle, hehe, she kept my spirits up by reviewing more than once. SO thanks! 


	2. Close Call

"Hermione! Breakfast! WAKE UP!" Ron shouted while pounding on the door. 

_First day of classes and I'm late for breakfast already?_ Hermione thought glumly. She pushed herself out of bed and slumped into the washroom. She stared at her reflection. Nothing had changed much. Her hair was as bushy as ever and it annoyed her. Maybe a simple spell will work. It was far easier and it will probably last all day. Hermione changed out of her PJs and got her wand. Racking through her brain for the right spell while Ron continued pounding on her door.

"Oculus Lufico," Hermione muttered.

At once, her hair became straight and shiny in the light. Hermione smiled at her new reflection and walked out of the washroom. She got her school bag and swung it over her shoulder. She opened the door to the girl's dormitory just as Ron was about to pound on the door again. Ron accidentally hit Hermione straight under her left eye.

"Ow! Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You idiot!"

"Oops?" Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione rubbed the spot under the eye and walked downstairs, ignoring Ron's long string of apologies.

"Hermione! Did you run into the wall or something?" Harry asked looking concerned and surprised.

"No! Ron hit me." Hermione mumbled.

"By accident," Ron pointed out from her side.

"Let's go get breakfast. We got to get our schedules anyway," Hermione said.

The three of them left the common room and hurried to the Great Hall. Students were chatting and pointing at their new schedules. As Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down, Colin hurried over clutching 3 parchments.

"Your new schedules! I got it from McGonagall just for you!" Colin smiled happily at Harry.

"Err... thanks Colin," Harry said.

"You're welcome! Hermione, what happened to your eye? Did you run into the wall? I always run into walls, I got used to it a long time ago though," Colin continued. "In fact, I've become sort of immune to it."

"That's nice," Hermione muttered taking a parchment from Colin.

"I'll leave you alone so you guys can eat, bye Harry!" Colin waved furiously. He handed Harry and Ron the schedules and quickly left.

Hermione poured some orange juice into her goblet and got some bread. Harry scanned the schedule with Ron.

"Double Potions after lunch. We have Charms first, then Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs," Ron said.

"Double Potions?" Hermione groaned.

"Yea-- Hermione, your hair!" Ron gaped at her.

"Took you long enough to notice!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Looks nice, was it a spell?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed and managed to mutter a "yeah." Harry shot Hermione a smile, which made Hermione's heart beat a bit faster. She quickly looked away before she could blush even more. What was wrong with her? Harry was just a friend, and nothing more. He sure was looking much more handsome this year though. His wild unruly hair, his soft pink lips, his bright green eyes, his nice tight-- no! NO! Hermione shook her head, what was she thinking? Bad, bad thoughts!

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Huh?" Hermione said, confused.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Charms!" Ron said.

"Oh? Oh! Right," Hermione mumbled while getting up to leave the Great Hall with Ron and Harry.

"It's scary, you were staring into space." Ron pointed out.

"What? Busy thinking about someone?" Harry teased.

"Of course she was! Thinking about THE hottest Gryffindor ever, me!" Ron said proudly.

"Yeah! Ron you are sooo hot!" Hermione gushed while throwing her arms around Ron.

Ron smiled smugly before the three of them bursted out laughing. They took their time walking to class but sped off running as soon as the bell rang. Professor Flitwick stood outside awaiting his students. Charms went by smoothly, they were let off without any homework. Transfiguration was as strict as ever. They started right away learning how to turn a piece of clothing into an apple, ending the class with a pile of notes and homework.

"Potions," Ron groaned right after lunch.

The trio proceeded down towards the dungeon. They decided to sit at the very back, as always. As they were un-packing their potion's ingredients, Snape strolled in.

"Longbottom, sit down! Ms. Brown stop talking," Snap snapped as soon as he walked in.

"Still the bunches of dunderheads since the first year aren't you all? Today we will be making a Memory Potion. Turn to page 172 in your textbooks and read it carefully, that means you Mr. Longbottom and Potter. The lists of ingredients are listed there."

Hermione started to read at once, taking down notes once in a while. She took out the ingredients needed after she was finished.

"Hermione, do you put the crocodile skin first, or the bark thing?" Ron asked frustrated.

"The bark thing is called Cleriss back, it's a tree that-" Hermione started to explain but got cut off.

"No need to explain the whole thing to us!" Ron said.

He turned back to the potion he was making with Harry, and handed Harry the bark. Hermione rolled her eyes and started working on her potion again.

"Professor Snape? Professor Flitwick told me to give you this message."

Hermione turned around in time to see Ginny. She walked over casually and gave Snape a folded parchment.

"Hermione! Is your potion supposed to be purple?" Ron asked again, poking his cauldron.

Hermione ignored Ginny's glare and turned to Ron.

"Tell Flitwick that we'll talk about it later, you're dismissed." Snape said with a careless wave of his hand.

Ginny nodded. She dropped a note in Hermione's cauldron. Hermione's robes got sprayed with the potion. Ginny pretended she didn't notice anything and walked away. Hermione scowled after her and rubbed at the spot where the potion landed.

The class continued until Snape stopped them.

"You all must have finished the Memory potion by now and if not, that would be too bad for you," Snape's thin lips curled into a nasty smile directed at Neville's nervous face.

"Hermione, what colour is the potion supposed to be?" Ron asked quietly.

"I told you! Blue," Hermione whispered back.

"Anything you would like to share with us, Ms. Granger?" Snape drawled.

"N-no," Hermione said.

"Well since you weren't paying attention,I'll test your potion."

Hermione looked nervously at her potion. Instead of blue, it had turned a dark shade of yellow. Just as Snape walked over with a ladle, the bell rang. Relieved, Hermione quickly dumped all her belongings back in her bag. Snape scowled.

"We'll test it out next class. I'll bottle these," Snape said.

Students hurried out of the classroom, their stomach's growling in need of dinner.

"That was close, I could hardly breathe when Snape wanted to test the potion on me," Hermione said.

"Enough about that, let's go eat, I'm starving," Ron said.

The Great Hall filled with sounds of clattering knives and forks. Everybody talked with their mouths full of delicious food. Sleepy students went back up to their common rooms. Hermione sat on the couch doing her Transfiguration homework. Just as she pulled out her textbook, a note fell out. She looked curiously at it for a second before reading it.

_Better watch your back Granger, I'm watching you._

Hermione scoffed.

_She tries too hard,_ Hermione decided, as she finished the last page of her homework.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I finally decided to type out chapter 2. Problem is, I only have 2 reviews so far -.-' Okay just to tell you guys, this will have romance in it later on in chapter 7. A long way from here, but that's okay! I already have ideas for my next story. Anyways, now you've read chapter2, PLEASE review! Thanks! 


	3. Halloween

A/N: Hehe, here's the next chapter xD I'm still planning out more stuff for later chapters. I've written up to chapter 8 so far, hehe! Don't get mad at me for not typing them ALL up xx hehe aniways, enjoy!!!! Remember to READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW'S DOES AN AUTHOR GOOOOD!!

* * *

As October rolled by, the leaves that were once green slowly turned yellow and orange. A chilling breeze greeted the students in the morning, and an eerie looking moon at night. The Halloween spirit soon dawned on everyone as they looked forward to the feast. A rumour spread around like wild fire that the feast might come with a dance. Kids of all ages asked the professors, but none would give them a proper answer. Each pair of ears strained to hear more information about the rumour, but no one heard any further. 

Halloween drew more near and once again Hagrid started growing massive pumpkins in his garden. Before the day of Halloween, the pumpkins were cut and enchanted to scream when someone walks by.

Finally Halloween strolled by.

"I can't wait till the feast," Ron said.

"You must have a really boring life waiting for food all the time," Hermione pointed out.

Ron shrugged. They were on their way to the feast. Ron stopped walking and nervously glanced at the Great Hall.

"You know what? I'm not so hungry anymore!"

"Ron you idiot, it's just spiders," Hermione said.

"Just spiders? Remember my teddy bear? And in the second year, Aragog?" Ron stated.

Harry laughed, he remembered the large spiders that almost ate Ron and himself.

"Oh come on Ron, just forget about the spiders. Doesn't the feast smell good?" Harry urged.

"Besides, everyone is eating already in there, let's go," Hermione said.

In the end, Ron agreed to go in. They were astonished by how well the Great Hall was decorated this year. More than a hundred spiders scuttled along the walls, forming words, "Happy Halloween." Black and orange streams hung from the ceiling, and in each corner sat the pumpkins, grinning evilly. There were even dancing skeletons for their entertainment. Ron would glance at the spiders once in a while, but that did not stop him from having a good time. Draco walked over holding something behind his back.

"Oh Weasley, I've got a present for you!" Draco smirked.

"Go away Malfoy, I don't want it!" Ron snapped

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys, honestly! They still act as if they were 12.

"Malfoy, just go away," Hermione said.

"But I have to give Weasley my present," Draco smiled.

"Malfoy, go away before I go get Professor McGonagall," Harry warned.

"Okay if you say so," Draco drawled before throwing a black hairy box at Ron.

"AHH!" Ron yelled before rushing out of the Great Hall.

A black spider crawled away at the sudden yell of Ron's. The Slytherin's laughed and pointed at the Gryffindors.

"Stupid jerk," Hermione muttered.

The laughter died away as Dumbledore stood up.

"There was a rumour that there will be a Halloween dance I've heard," Dumbledore smiled. The Great Hall was silenced at once as everyone anticipated what was about to be announced. "And yes, there is one. May you all please get up from the tables."

Everyone did as they were told and at once, the tables disappeared leaving a lot of room to dance. A band stepped upon the stage and started to sing. Hermione decided to not dance but was dragged onto the dance floor by Harry and Ron. They atmosphere was full of excitement as students gathered together. As soon as a slow song came on though, people nervously glanced around. Lavender went up to Ron and asked him to dance, in which he stuttered a reply and stood very still until Lavender had to grab his hand in order to make a move. Feeling slightly left out, Hermione started to leave the dance. There was no point in staying anyway. When she turned around, Ginny had her arms around Harry's neck, slowly moving to the music. Hermione's heart sank and she turned around again, this time bumping into someone.

"Watch it!" Draco snapped, smoothing out his robes looking entirely disgruntled.

"Didn't you see you there," Hermione said surprised.

"Borrow Potter's glasses then," Draco muttered.

Hermione moved past him but was soon being followed. She stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want now?" Hermione said, feeling exasperated.

"Just wondering if you, if you for some reason would feel like dancing with me," Draco said rather quickly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Hermione asked, astounded he would ask her of all people to dance.

"Fine! Never mind, it was a stupid dare anyway. Don't you get the wrong ideas about me fancying you!" Draco snapped with a tinge of pinkness creeping upon his pale cheeks. "Or willingly want to actually dance with you."

Shooting a glare at her, he walked away leaving a very confused Hermione standing alone.

_Does he like me_? Hermione thought

_What? Are you stupid? He just said he doesn't and he never will. Thank god for that!_ Hermione told herself and decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

A/N: HEHEHEHEHEH! FINALLY a little tiny intsy Hermione/Draco romance. Well.I don't think we should call that romance at all, but you know for sure that Draco wanted to dance with Hermione, and about the dare he said? That's not true, hehe! Just telling you so that things are clear, I didn't mention in this chapter that Draco actually wanted to dance with Hermione, not because of some stupid dare so yeah! DRACO AND HERMIONE x LoL hot Draco! 


	4. The Potion

A/N: Okay I'm going to need someone to help me because I don't know how to make the stuff you type italic when you post it up on and I really need to use italic words later on in the chapter, it's important and it will be less confusing when you read it. So if you know how, please email me at Thanks a bunch!

* * *

"Can you believe it? No Potions!" Ron exclaimed, plopping himself on a couch.

Two weeks had passed since Halloween; it was the middle of November. Professor Snape had surprisingly cancelled Potions and they were just informed that Snape caught a bad flu.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to brew a potion for him, good thing is, I don't think she knows how. She might even be able to poison him!" Ron said.

"I don't think so Ron. Even though we don't like Snape, he's still our teacher," Hermione said.

"Fine! Ruin the fun for me," Ron muttered.

Everybody knew about Snape and some people came up with bizarre rumours.

" I heard he sprouted wings!" Pavarti explained one morning.

"No! He has fangs now!" Seamus said.

"Well I heard he turned blue!" a 4th year piped up.

"You know, if he stays sick for the rest of the school year, or at least until Christmas is over, it'll make the most perfect Christmas present!" Dean said.

Unfortunally, Snape got better before Winter Break. Slytherin's smirks were back on their faces, frowns and groans for the rest. Potions were in session again. Ron, Harry, and Hermione signed up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and headed towards the dungeons. Professor Snape's moods were increasingly nasty, after he heard the rumours.

"Hurry up!" Snape barked as Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down.

"Today we will test the potion you made last lesson. I will partner you up. Ms. Brown and Parkinson, Finnegan and Zanbini, Potter and Goyle, Granger and Malfoy," Snape paired them up.

Hermione groaned, why Malfoy? Of all people she just had to get paired up with him. Why not Crabbe or Pansy? Draco came over to Hermione's desk along with his stuff. Snape handed out small bottles of potions they made last time. Just as Snape handed Draco his potion, the potion accidentally slipped from Draco's grasp. Blue liquid splattered the floor.

"Weasley! Come clean this up. Mr. Malfoy, you can share Granger's potion," Snape said.

Ron scowled and picked up the rag Snape conjured and started to wipe the floor. Hermione looked nervously at her not-so-blue memory potion and sighed. She'll let Malfoy drink it first, that way if it's poisonous she'll know.

"You may drink it now," Snape snarled.

Draco looked curiously at the potion.

"Why is it yellow?" Draco asked.

"Scared to drink it Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Whatever," Draco mumbled and drank half of the potion. He gave a shudder.

"It tastes horrible! What the hell did you put in this?"

Nothing happened. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't poisonous so what was it?

"You have to drink it too Granger," Draco drawled.

Hermione picked the bottle up and examined the yellow contents closely. She took a deep breath and pinched her nose, and drank the rest of the potion. It did taste horrible!

"As you know this potion erases your memory for only a few minutes, you'll have your memory back before dinner," Snape explained.

"Lets test if these potion works. GRANGER!"

Hermione decided to play along.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"5 points from Gryffindor, I know you are lying Ms. Granger. Your potion was clearly yellow when it is supposed to be which colour?" Snape drawled on.

"Blue." Hermione whispered.

"That's right. I bet it didn't work," Snape said. "That'll be a zero for you Ms. Granger."

The bell rang and Hermione smiled to herself. At least Snape did not deduct any more points; but what was the potion supposed to do? Maybe she could go look it up in the library.

"Hermione come on!" Ron said.

The trio entered the Great Hall, relieved that they got the potion drinking over with. Ron filled his mouth with plenty of chicken, and fried rice. Hermione slowly drank her tomato soup. Harry talked to Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. Maybe she could go look for information now, Ron and Harry wouldn't notice. Hermione got up from the table quietly; no one noticed except a certain blond student. As Hermione walked to the library she stopped, her stomach was suddenly hurting her very badly.

"Ow!"

Hermione turned around holding her stomach, seeing Draco sinking to his knees holding his stomach too.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped between the pains.

Draco moaned in pain as a response. Hermione tried gasping for breath but it didn't work. No oxygen came. Was she going to die? Hermione could not take it anymore as blackness overtook her.

* * *

A/N: Oh FINALLY! Chapter 4. It's very short but oh well, haha! I'll probably type chapter 5 in a few days or so, so for now make sure you review! And no, Hermione is NOT dead; she'll wake up later on. Hehe! 


	5. The Change

A/N: YAY! Finally typed out Chapter 5, there has been so much homework. I could have typed it earlier, but I had a lot of tests too and I needed to study so yeah, forgive me for keeping you guys waiting. But IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 5!

* * *

Hermione moaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was killing her. She finally took notice she was not in her bed, nor the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. She was in a white bed with covers and curtains. The Hospital Wing! Madam Pomfrey came in seeing that she was awake and hurried over.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey walked over and started feeling for her pulse.

"Wha-?" Hermione started to say; realising that it wasn't her voice that came out. She quickly shut her mouth.

It sounded like a guy's voice, Malfoy's in fact.

"Oh my god! The potion!" Hermione yelled, waking the other person sleeping in the bed next to hers.

"Bloody hell, do you have to be so loud?"

Hermione gasped, she was staring at...well, Hermione!

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"What? I'm Malfoy." Draco stopped short, watching her with a horrified expression. "Why are you, me?"

_Malfoy and I traded bodies_! Hermione thought just as horrified.

"What are you two talking about?" Madam Pomfrey asked, watching the two panicked students curiously.

"Uh...nothing, may we go?" Hermione asked, still in Draco's body.

"Are you feeling better?" Madam Pomfrey eyed them suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're in tip top shape!" Draco said.

Madam Pomfrey let them go but very hesitantly. Hermione and Draco hurried out of the Hospital Wing and into the nearest empty classroom.

"What the hell happened?" Draco fumed.

Hermione watched herself yell hoarse as Draco continued yelling.

"The potion! It was supposed to be blue. Instead of a Memory potion, I made some sort of Polyjuice potion," Hermione explained quickly.

"What kind of potion is Polyjuice?" Draco asked.

"You change into another person for an hour, but I guess I didn't make a Polyjuice potion, it had to be something else. We probably changed after we blacked out," Hermione said quickly.

"Granger, this is all your fault! Wait until my father hears of this! He'll snap you in two!"

"Give it a rest Malfoy, your threats are stupid. Besides, you're me and I'm you. Sounds confusing but deal with it, for now that is"

"So...so I'm stuck as you? And you're stuck as me?"

"It's not like I'm enjoying myself either," Hermione yelled.

"No need to yell. What are we going to do now?" Draco said.

"We're stuck like this until I find some information. You'll have to hang out with Ron and Harry, and I have to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione explained. "But the thing is, you'll have to act like me, and I, you." Hermione's heart sank. "That'll mean I'll have to start insulting people."

"It's not hard you know," Draco said. "Especially with so many dumb arses walking around in the castle."

"It's winter break so most of the Gryffindors will be gone except Ron and Harry. The password is Bravery," Hermione continued to explain.

"You have to stop insulting Ron and Harry and call them by their first names. We cannot tell anyone, besides it will probably wear off in a few days or so. There's no way this could last."

"Right, the password by the way, to the Slytherin common room is impeachment. Just to warn you, the Slytherin's are rough there, don't let them push you around. Most of them are scared of me, I have a pretty good reputation," Draco smirked. He quickly narrowed his eyes. "You better not ruin it for me or there will be hell, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked away ready to face whatever comes at her. Draco watched her or rather himself walk away.

* * *

"Time to have some fun," Draco continued to smirk.  
A/N: Ah, I know this chapter is really short. You should see how short chapter 7 is; it only took a page for me to write. The other was two and more. OKAY I SERIOUSLY NEED TO KNOW HOW TO PUT MY FONT AS ITALIC BECAUSE I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED IT FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, AND MAYBE AFTER THAT TOO! Now you've read, hope your happy, remember to REVIEW! 


	6. Draco's Thoughts POV

A/N: I was sick today and I got to skip school xD And so I'm stuck at home with nothing to do and then I finally realized at 3 pm, that I could type chapter 6, so here it is!

IMPORTANT NOTE: Draco's thoughts will be written like this _Draco's thoughts here_. And Hermione's thoughts will be written like this **Hermione's thoughts here**. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL WRITTEN IN DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW!

* * *

"Hermione!"

"What do you want Wea- err, Ron," I said.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

_Quickly, where does Granger usually go? _

"Uh..the library," I answered.

_Hopefully the Weasel will believe me, yup he does. Oh would you look at that, Potter's checking me out! Or rather, Hermione out. This is freaking me out, how can Granger put up with this?_

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I heard you passed out, Pomfrey wouldn't let us in, said something about you and Malfoy, so what happened?"

_Boy, Potty's nosy! Hmm..what should I tell him?_

"Didn't feel too good," I managed a weak smile. "Time of the month and all."

_It's hard not to scowl or smirk at Potter and Weasley, smiling is killing me! I can't even think about how many wrinkles is begging to form. Oh well, Granger's loss, not mine.  
_

"And Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He, uh..I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to him," I managed to stutter.

_If they ask more questions, I swear I'll curse either one of them! Thankfully they didn't...weird, I have the sudden urge to go to the library._

**Malfoy?**

_Granger?_

_What is happening? Why is Granger in my thoughts?_

**Go to the library now!**

"Guys, I'm going to go to the library. I'm going to do some extra credit stuff for Charms, and catch up with the rest of my homework," I said.

Harry smiled and nodded before walking away with Ron. Wait- Harry? Ron? Since when did I start calling them by their first names?

**Since now! Malfoy, get to the library NOW!**

_All right, all right Granger, I'm coming, hold onto your knickers.  
_

_Now to find the library. I hardly go, come to think of it, I never go. I usually got Parkinson to get my books for me. That idiot will do anything I say._

_Granger help! I don't know where the library is!_

**You're kidding!**

_No I'm serious, tell me or I'm not coming._

**Where are you?**

_Near this statue of a dragon thing._

**Turn right, go up the stairs and turn left.**

I did as I was told and soon found myself in the library. I saw myself working among the many the many dust books.

"Granger," I wheezed, I knew I should not have run all the way up here.

"Call me Malfoy, just in case someone hears," Hermione whispered.

I nodded, too tired to argue with what she decided. Besides, it was a good idea anyway but I wasn't about to go telling her that.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Well, I looked through a lot of books, and I only found out one thing," Hermione explained.

"And that is?"

"We can read each other's mind since we are in each other's body."

"So you mean, whatever I think about, you'll know?" I stammered.

_Oh crap! I have to be careful of what I think. Can't let anything slip._

"Yes, so we can communicate with each other through our thoughts. We can help each other that way. Plus, I can check up on you to make sure you're not doing anything wrong. I am not letting you mess this up," Hermione said sternly.

"I'm not going to mess this up! Did you go to the Slytherin common room yet?" I asked.

"No, did you go to the Gryffindors?"

"No, I'll have no problem, Gryffindors are a bunch of friendly airheads!" I smirked.

Hermione glared at me. Then I noticed, I looked weird when I smirk. I cocked my head to one side to see if I look good in another angle. Nope!

"Smile, Malfoy," I said.

She looked at me disbelievingly.

"We need more information on what is happening, and you're trying to get me to smile?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see how I'd look if I smiled. Come on! I'm the best looking bloke at Hogwarts!" I reasoned.

**Harry's better looking.  
**

"Excuse me? You think Potter's better looking than me?" I exclaimed with a tinge of sarcastic surprise.

_I am FAR better looking then Potter, 100 times better. Just because Saint Potter escaped the Dark Lord more than 5 times, doesn't make him good looking._

Granger rolled her eyes at me and packed up some books in her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Slytherin common room, I'll do some reading there, I'll see you at dinner," Hermione said, walking away.

Now what? I just hope Granger will keep up my personality!

* * *

A/N: Yay! The next chapter will be very short so I'll be type and post up two chapters, so hehe! I couldn't figure out how to use HTML Microsoft word, so I got fed up with it and used another method. Well, remember to review! If you would like to be contacted to know when the next chapter is going to be posted up, leave your email in a review. Thanks! 


	7. Hermione's Thoughts POV

A/N: Argh! Students should be able to go on strike or something Too much homework and tests, but Spring break in 3 weeks, which will be a great relief! 

IMPORTANT NOTE: Hermione's thoughts will be written like this Hermione's thoughts here. And Draco's thoughts will be written like this Draco's thoughts here. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL WRITTEN IN HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW!

* * *

Malfoy could be so clueless sometimes, but after what I found out about being able to read each other's thoughts, I will really have to be careful. I quickly headed down to the dungeons and muttered the password to the common room. Thank God! It's still Winter Break, but what if we don't change back and classes start again? Things will get more complicated then. As soon as I entered the common room, it seemed like I walked into a forest. Practically everything is green. Weird! Pansy came downstairs, and as soon as she saw me she let out an excited squawk.

"Draco!" Pansy swooned, rushing over to grab my arm.

"Are you alright? I heard you were in the Hospital Wing with that filthy mud-blood. You are okay, right? Not feeling dizzy?"

"Yeah, I need to uh, take a shower. You know, since I was in the same atmosphere as her," I smirked.

This was easier than I thought.

I hurried up the stairs, now searching for Malfoy's dorm. If it weren't for Crabbe who walked out of his room, I would have never found his dorm. Like the common room, everything was green. I headed towards the washroom; even the sink and bathtub were green. I stared into my reflection, not yet getting used to seeing Malfoy looking back at me. Weird, aren't his eyes gray? Leaning closer, I discovered his eyes were actually blue. Something I soon fell in love with. I could not believe it. I actually like something about Malfoy! Of all people, Malfoy. Suddenly I had an urge to pee. Alarmed, I lifted up the toilet seat and took off my pants; making sure not to look down and definitely, making sure not to touch myself. I was not surprised that I did not aim properly at all.

Finally dinner! There were some trouble in the washroom, but it was nothing a cleaning spell could not fix. Sighing, I went down to the great Hall, my stomach aching for food. That was when I saw Malfoy with Harry and Ron, and they were actually laughing. I got up from the Slytherin table and walked towards the Gryffindors.

"Potty, Weasel, Mud-blood!" I greeted, quite surprised at the sudden bitterness.

Malfoy frowned slightly.

"What do you want?" Malfoy snapped.

_Just wondering if everything's okay._

**Yeah! God, they really are getting on my nerves, they have nothing to talk bout besides plotting ways to make me meet my death!**

_That's what we usually talk about most of the time. Get used to it.  
_

"Get a life," Malfoy snapped again.

"I already have one, but you seem to be in need of one. Poor Weasley, you cant even afford one!" I smirked and walked away before anyone could reply.

This was definitely easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

A/N: Well not much to say but hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, yeah I know it's short but I'll make it up to you (somehow). 


	8. The Kitlary Potion

A/N: And what better way is there to make it up for you guys, but to add yet ANOTHER chapter? Hehe! I'm still continuing writing it, and I'll type it out when I get the chance to. I'll probably type out another chapter tomorrow, but remember, REVIEWS! Heh, well enjoy! 

IMPROTANT NOTICE: Okay once again, there are some of Hermione and Draco's thoughts in this chapter too.  
**Hermione's thoughts are bolded.**  
_Draco's thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Hermione crept into the library during midnight and had not left since. It was Draco that found her asleep, lying upon a huge volume of "Witch Potion." Draco poked her head with a book he found coming in. 

"Go away!" Hermione mumbled, swatting the book away.

Draco poked her again, harder this time.

"Pansy get off me!" Hermione mumbled, frowning slightly.

"WAKE UP MALFOY!" Draco yelled.

Hermione opened an eye and groaned.

"Rise and shine honey bear," Draco crooned.

"Honey bear?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I heard some 4th year call her boyfriend that. Things Gryffindors can make up," Draco pretended to gag. "Besides, it was funny in a not funny kind of way." Draco looked at the textbook Hermione was lying on. "Did you find anything?"

Hermione pushed the book towards him and flipped to the back of the page.

The Kitlary potion is almost like the Polyjuice but with some different changes. The wise wizard, Albus Dumbledore, discovered the potion. The Kitlary potion turns the drinker into the person, he or she, desires. There is no cure once you have drank it. There are only a certain few who knows about the Kitlary potion. The last known date from when someone made the potion was over 50 years ago. Albus Dumbledore is currently headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco looked up, his mouth hanging open. Could it be? Him? A Malfoy actually likes a mud-blood? There had to be some kind of mistake! Hermione glared at him.

"Quit calling me mud-blood. Remember, for now I'm Malfoy," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding! You must probably made a mistake and found the wrong information," Draco exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it comes with a list of ingredients on the next page, but the problem is, I don't remember putting Phoenix feather power in the potion."

"This is all your fault!" Draco glared.

"No it isn't! I never put a phoenix feather powder in the potion. You broke your bottle of the Memory potion, it's your own fault for dragging yourself into this," Hermione glared back.

"So what?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Whatever!"

"We should go to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Why should we go to that old goof for?" Draco muttered darkly.

Draco continued to glare at Hermione, crossing his arms.

"One, Dumbledore discovered the potion. Two, he's not an old goof. Three, he is a brilliant man!" Hermione said, promptly.

"Fine, lets go. Do you know the way?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She had never set foot in his office before. How was she going to find it? But-oh! Harry!

"Harry?" Draco voiced Hermione's thoughts.

"He knows, go find him! I'll meet you at his office. Tell me the directions through our thoughts. I'm going to try and find more information," Hermione said.

"What if he asks why? What should I say?" Draco asked.

"That you have to speak to Dumbledore about your Transfiguration mark. Seem scared, because I'm always worrying about my marks."

Draco nodded and left the library. Hermione got up and started to look for more books. Draco found Harry and Ron in the common room playing Wizard Chess. Ron had a goofy grin on his face as he watched Harry struggle, deciding which move he should make next.

"Knight to E2!" Harry smiled.

"King to D4," Ron yawned.

"NO! NOT FAIR!" Harry yelled, as the King knocked one of his knights over.

"Err-guys?" Draco said timidly.

Harry and Ron looked at him.

"Harry, where's Dumbledore's office?"

"Uh, why?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have to ask Dumbledore about my Transfiguration mark, I think Flitwick was being a bit unfair with the marking!" Draco put on a fake anxiousness in his voice.

"I'll show you," Ginny smiled.

She was sitting on the couch next to Harry's, smiling at Draco.

"Err- sure," Draco said.

Together they set off towards Dumbledore's office. Ginny didn't say anything until they reached his office. There, Ginny pushed Draco, causing him to hit the wall.

"What did you do that for?" Draco exclaimed rubbing his head.

_Mud-blood?_

**What? Didn't I tell you not to call me that?**

Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

_Help!_ Draco thought desperately.

**Why? What's wrong?  
**

_Ginny! Stupid midget Weasel has gone crazy!  
_

Draco stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"You should know Hermione," Ginny spat. "I can curse you and wipe your memory so you wont be able to remember anything."

"What?" Draco yelled.

_Granger!_

**Shut up! I'm coming!**

_Hurry! I can't believe you don't carry your bloody wand with you!  
_

Draco ducked the first spell, causing a large crash as a statue almost fell on top of him. Ginny swore loudly and quickly ran away. Hermione came running over, gasping for breath. She took one look around and gasped.

"We have to get out of here before Filch comes!" Hermione warned, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him off.

They both did not see Ginny watching as they sped off, hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I'll add Chapter 9 soon, once I get some reviews in. So yeah, tell me what you thought of the two new chapters, and what do you think I should change. Flames are welcome, though I'm hoping in not getting any so yeah T But review what you think you should review. Anything I can improve on, such and such. Well okay, thanks! 


	9. Questions Answered

A/N: Ooo yay! Another chapter for you guys that have been waiting quite patiently. To tell you the truth, I'm not a very patient person, so yeah lol. Okay anyway, I should be able to post up the next chapter sooner, so you guys wont have to wait. So for now, enjoy. And HUGE BIG thanks to those that actually do read my story, it's a real mystery to me why you do. So yeah, personally I don't think I'm much of a good writer, but oh well, I love writing anyway.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Hermione's thoughts will be written like this ~Hermione's thoughts here. And Draco's thoughts will be written like this *Draco's thoughts here. THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME OF HERMIONE AND DRACO'S THOUGHTS!  
  
"We still need to talk to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "We'll go after dinner."  
  
"What was wrong with Weasley? She attacked me all of a sudden. I think her family are all mentally ill!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny doesn't like me," Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
*How can you not like Granger?  
  
~WHAT?  
  
*Oh yeah, we can read each other's thoughts.  
  
~No kidding!  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"Ginny turned cold towards me when I started dating Harry last year, her and the rest of Harry lovers," Hermione explained glumly. "But we broke up after."  
  
"You went out Potter? The Boy-Who-Is-Too-Stubborn-To-Die Potter? Eww!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, just be careful of Ginny. We still have to talk to Dumbledore and it's time for dinner. I'll set up a time. We better hurry before anyone starts looking for us," Hermione said.  
  
Without another glance or word, they made their way towards the Great Hall. Draco took his seat at the Gryffindor table, careful to avoid Ginny. Hermione sat the Slytherin's and started slowly chewing her food. Now that Draco was gone, she can carefully think about the Kitlary potion. The drinker changes into the one he or she desires; but the thing is, how can she be in love with Malfoy without realizing it? It was so complicated and yet so simple, soon her head hurt. Pushing that thought aside, she groaned as another thought came floating in. How did a simple Memory potion turn into a Kitlary potion? She never had the phoenix feather powder, she was so sure. Someone must have put it in, but whom? Who is the one person that despise her that much to sabotage her potion? The pieces of the puzzle connected together.  
  
~Malfoy!  
  
*What?  
  
~I know how this all happened.  
  
*Well quick tell me!  
  
~After dinner in the Charm's classroom.  
  
Hermione casually turned around meeting Draco's gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment before they both turned around, blushing furiously. Dinner ended soon and they met in the Charm's classroom.  
  
"Okay during the first class of potions, when we first started the Memory potion, Ginny came into the classroom. When she left, she put something in my potion, I didn't notice though, ("Typical blind mud-blood," Draco muttered under his breath), well I did but I ignored her. Ginny put the phoenix feather powder," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We have to talk to Dumbledore!"  
  
"Let's go now," Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and together they set off towards Dumbledore's office. The floor has been cleared up. Hermione looked at the gargoyle. What was the password? She didn't feel like getting Draco to go and ask Harry again.  
  
"Granger, what's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"We don't have the password," Hermione moaned.  
  
"We'll have to guess then," Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione thought, what could be the password? Some sort of book? Old Headmaster? Oh! Candy? Hermione smiled to herself, relieved that she is THIS smart.  
  
"Uh-Bertie Botts? Sugar Quills?" Hermione guessed, getting more frustrated by the second as she continued to guess.  
  
After what seemed like minutes, Hermione threw her hands in the air.  
  
"I give up!" Hermione declared frowning.  
  
"Argh, I don't look good when I frown either!" Draco said, examining his body.  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
"Quit checking yourself out and help me."  
  
"Acid pops," Draco shrugged.  
  
The gargoyle sprang aside leaving them both an entrance. Hermione started at Draco.  
  
~How can Malfoy get the password? I'm supposed to be the smart one!  
  
"What can I say? I'm skilled!" Draco smiled smugly.  
  
Hermione glared and together they entered. They climbed flight after flight of steps. Finally they stood in front of a door. Hermione knocked and someone opened the door. Dumbledore stood smiling at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Profession Dumbledore, we have to talk to you about something," Hermione explained.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and let them both inside. Hermione sat on one of the armchairs and looked around. It was one of the most interesting rooms at Hogwarts, besides the Library of course. It was a very cosy room. As soon as Dumbledore sat down, Hermione launched the whole story, leaving out the part of Ginny. She decided it was for the best, if Ginny got in trouble, Ron would get REALLY mad at her for tattling on his sister.  
  
"So your saying, Hermione, you and Draco traded bodies?" Dumbledore said sounding amused.  
  
"Yes. I searched through lots of books, but none of them has the cure listed there," Hermione said.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his long beard and he had a faraway look in his sparking blue eyes.  
  
"There is a cure that I told no one about. This potion became forbidden a few years ago."  
  
"What is it? Tell us!" Draco said urgently.  
  
"You must wait for the full moon in March to appear. Since the potion is forbidden, you must not tell anyone about this situation. For now I don't think it is safe for you to return to your common rooms. I'll find two extra rooms somewhere for you," Dumbledore said. "Go back and quietly pack up your belongings for each other. I'll come and get you two in an hour or so. By the way, there are some more effects of the potion."  
  
"And that is?" Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"I made this potion for fun, I never knew other's will find out about it," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"But I was wrong. After 20-year-old wizards drank the Kitlary potion and caused catastrophe, the potion was banned. The effects are, the two drinkers must stay together at all times or something will happen, I'm not sure what though. Which is why I will find a one room for you two."  
  
"Nothing has happened so far though," Draco tried to reason.  
  
Just thinking about sleeping in the same room as Granger made his head spin, and caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Wait, butterflies? Oh crap! Draco gulped.  
  
"The potion probably has not circulated fully throughout your body. I think it is the fact that you two are not adults but teenagers, so that slows the potion down a bit," Dumbledore said. "Now go get ready I'll come get you later."  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded and both left silently.  
  
"So I'll set you in a bit I guess. I'll pack your things up for you," Hermione said.  
  
"Same. Well bye," Draco said.  
  
The 2 walked separate ways towards their common rooms. Before long, Hermione was in Draco's room, stuffing whatever she sees, into Draco's trunk. Draco meanwhile had some trouble. People kept on barging in on him and asking where he's going. He was so fed up he almost blew the door up, but instead, he locked it. He stared helplessly at the only item's left. Granger's undergarments. Deciding not to touch them, he used "Wingardium Leviosa," and levitated them into her trunk. Profession Dumbledore, being true to his words, came at 9:30 PM to pick Draco up silently. They used an invisibility spell on the trunk and magiked it out. No one dared ask where they were going. Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances. Hermione then was picked up. Dumbledore led them to a dark corridor lit by a few flying fluttering fairies. They stopped in front of a painting. A unicorn lay gleaming on the dewy green grass. Its body gave a soft glow that lit up the entrance.  
  
"Hello Lufisco," Dumbledore spoke quietly.  
  
The unicorn gave a short bow and the portrait swung itself open.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione and Draco said in unison as they stepped in the room.  
  
Wow pretty much said it all. A fairly large circular room covered in what seemed like sparking white wallpaper, glimmering away in the soft light produced by at least 4 tall lamps, which stood in each corner. 2 soft leather sofas's faced the roaring fire that danced merrily in the fireplace. A square glass table placed in front of the sofa's had a vase of beautiful roses that kept on changing colours from red, to yellow to pink. Underneath this all, was a luxurious blue rug. Two flights of stairs leading into separate rooms. The stairs were made out of marble.  
  
"You both will be staying this room for the time being. Any more questions, you know where to find me. Oh! And the password is Lufisco," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Isn't Lufisco the unicorn's name?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away at the amazingly beautiful room.  
  
"Yes, and the password too," Dumbledore clarified. "Sleep well tonight, I'll see you two in the morning."  
  
With that, Dumbledore left the room without another word. The portrait shut behind him. Hermione was still in awe. She has never been in such a fantastic room; it almost made her feel royal. Draco too thought it was great, of course, not as great as his own room at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I'm beat, I'm going to bed. Granger, let me borrow your well.underwear and stuff," Draco blushed furiously.  
  
"Aren't you already wearing them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Draco blushed even more.  
  
"You're not wearing any underwear?" Hermione fought back a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well.I, you can't expect me to touch your underwear Granger! It's not very normal for me to be wearing girl's underwear instead of my COMFY boxers, unlike the stuff you girls wear," Draco said frowning.  
  
Hermione giggled and gave Draco permission to use her clothes. After all, since she will have to practically live with Draco, why not start being nicer to him? The 2 checked out the rooms like 2 excited 6 year olds at a candy store. What a day it has been! Hermione smiled to herself and lie down on her new queen sized waterbed. Now THIS is life, even though she is still stuck in Malfoy's body.  
  
A/N: Oooo! You can tell that Draco is starting to have a crush on Hermione! Aww!!!! Well hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, reviews! 


	10. Cuts and Cuddles

A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter as promised! I don't have much to say, I've written up to chapter 13 now and now I'm starting to think of ways to end the story. So yeah, for the time being, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Hermione was awoken by someone throwing something at her head. She rubbed her head and her eyes slowly opened. Squinting through the brightness of the room, she noticed Draco sat at the end of her bed smirking.  
  
"Presents!" Draco exclaimed, pointing to the door.  
  
He rushed out not bothering to wait for Hermione. She dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs. The first thing she notices were 2 Christmas trees, almost as tall as the ceiling, decorated with tinsels and ornaments. Presents were piled neatly beneath the trees. Draco sat cross-legged opening his presents. Hermione walked over to the other Christmas tree. A squared box wrapped in little snitch wrappings, was from Harry. He picked out a white dress with spaghetti straps. Ron gave her a few boxes of candy. Her parents sent over a new toothbrush, sweater, and some sugar free snacks. The last present was a sort of lumpy package. Hermione slowly unwrapped it and a toy stuffed silver dragon fell on her lap.  
  
"There's no tag for this," Hermione said, not aware that she said that out loud.  
  
"Really? Because it's from me," Draco said, still busy un-wrapping his own presents.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt all-warm inside as she hugged the dragon.  
  
"What should I name him?" Hermione wondered.  
  
She looked at Draco who still hasn't looked up, finally deciding she would name the dragon, Draco.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore came to visit them both in the afternoon. They talked for a while about the body exchange, and what they should do about it.  
  
"I think it is best you don't go to your classes once it starts," Dumbledore decided.  
  
"What? P-Professor Dumbledore, you can't do that!" Hermione said shrilly.  
  
"Someone might suspect something, and you know we cannot let that happen," Dumbledore reasoned. "But if you want to continue your classes, I suppose we can get the professors to come here and tutor you two."  
  
Hermione smiled and Draco scowled.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sighed happily to herself as she crawled into bed in Draco's clothes. The new schooling system for Draco and herself was a very good idea. There will be hardly any interruptions like there would be during normal classes. Winter Break is almost over and she couldn't wait to start studying once again. Just as she was about to drift asleep, a sharp pain hit her left arm. Hermione let out a surprised scream and clutched her arm. She lifts up her sleeve and there on Draco's pale soft arm was a long gash as if someone has cut her. Blood glistened in the dark. Another pain shot through her arm and she noticed the cut was getting deeper. There was only one thing that made sense to her. The potion! Quickly throwing the covers off of her bed, she rushed out of the room clutching her arm, trying to ignore the stabbing pain. Hermione collided with someone in the semi- darkness.  
  
"Granger!" Draco gasped.  
  
Hermione lay lying on top of Draco, still clutching her arm.  
  
"My arm! The potion! Blood!" Hermione exclaimed not noticing she wasn't making sense at all but Draco knew.  
  
"Same! There was a cut, getting deeper!" Draco said. "Your on top of me!"  
  
Hermione blushed and got off; she examined her arm noticing it no longer has the piercing red cut. Weird, it was there a minute ago.  
  
"W-We can't let this happen again; it hurts too much!"  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sleep in the same room?" Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, would it be okay to sleep in the same room as someone who have been insulting her ever since the first year? If he tries cursing her while she's asleep, she can always tell Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, yeah okay, it's the only thing we can do," Hermione nodded.  
  
"In your room or mine?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mine," Hermione said.  
  
Draco helped Hermione up and together they went back to Hermione's room and they got into bed.  
  
"Do you have to sleep in my bed?"  
  
"You can't expect me to sleep on the floor."  
  
Hermione scowled and moved a bit to the edge. Draco, noticing this, grabbed the covers for himself. Hermione sat up and grabbed it back but Draco was clinging to it tightly.  
  
"Give it back Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "You do know this is MY bed not yours."  
  
"So what? I'm a guest in this room, you'll have to be extra nice to me," Draco smirked.  
  
"I'll probably celebrate after we have our bodies switched back but for now, quit being such a stuck-up brat!" Hermione continued.  
  
Draco said nothing but threw the covers back at Hermione.  
  
"Happy? And while I'm at it, have your pillow back too!" Draco spat, throwing the pillow at Hermione, which she ducked.  
  
He huffily sunk back on Hermione's bed, his back facing her. Hermione sat there for a second looking at Draco, who was still in her body, and back to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have been so mean; besides, it is just a silly old blanket anyway. Malfoy is always a snob and will probably stay that way. Hermione lay back down, facing the canopy of her bed She was torn from her thoughts when Draco gave a small sob. Hermione cautiously poked him but he stayed asleep.  
  
"No! Father! Please, no!" Draco mumbled.  
  
Hermione stared at him. Does Malfoy's dad abuse him? He seems so perfect though.  
  
"I'll do better next time! I swear! Father, no let me go! Please? Please, please!" Draco continued to sob.  
  
Draco turned around, facing Hermione; he was still asleep and muttering. Hermione draped the blanket over Draco and her, making sure it was tucked in properly. Hermione faced him, hoping he'll stop muttering to himself, and for his nightmares to go away. He continued to toss and turn, muttering pleads to thin air. Hermione sighed frustrated before making up her mind. She wrapped her arms around him. Weird thing was, she expected him to continue to move and pull away but he didn't. Instead, Draco relaxed a bit and a small sigh escaped his lips. Hermione felt it a bit weird since she is actually hugging her body. Draco moved in closer, nuzzling against the crook of Hermione's neck. The slight breath of Draco's made Hermione shiver. If this were how she has to spend the rest of the nights, she wouldn't mind.  
  
A/N: Ohhh! A bit of a romance scene here.well, not really but yeah, there will be later on. Hermione and Draco are sort of in a "denial" stage right now. Teehee! The fun stages on the path towards love. Well now, remember to review. I'm not supposed to be on right now, I sort of snuck on to type it out while my mom is at work. She'll be coming home annnnyyy second now. So I gotta scram, so reviews people! 


	11. Understanding and Accepting, and a Brand...

A/N: o.o I had a nose bleed today....I don't know why I said that but yeah. Lol, there are SOOOO many tests and quizzes and stuff lately, and term 2 just ended. My grades are dropping, so my mom is probably gonna not let me go on the computer anymore, but I'm not so sure. I usually sneak on when she goes to work. Well for now, just enjoy this chapter.  
  
**************************  
  
As the snow began to melt, January strolled by. The grounds were still half covered by bits of leftover snow. Students arrived back after Winter break and prepared themselves for a new term of work. Hermione and Draco were stuck in their new common room. Meals were brought up by house elves, and the Professors came to help them catch up on their schoolwork. Dumbledore told the Professor's nothing, only they needed to tutor them in their dorms. No one dared to question Dumbledore.  
  
"God I'm tired, can we work on this in the morning?" Draco said yawning, throwing down his quill.  
  
"It's due tomorrow, we have to work on this right now. Unless if you want to fail," Hermione said.  
  
She had a strict look upon her face, which did not suit Draco's facial expressions. Draco sighed and picked up his quill and continued to work. Finally, at 10:00 pm they both finished. Draco and Hermione decided to turn in for the night. The pair went up to their own bathrooms and took a shower. Draco felt more awake as the water cascaded down his body. He still felt uncomfortable showering in Hermione's body, but he didn't want to stink.  
  
After taking a shower, Draco crawled into Hermione's bed; Hermione came to bed a few minutes later.  
  
No matter how hard Draco tried to fall asleep, he couldn't. His thoughts kept on wondering to the morning he woke up in Hermione's arms. Not only did he enjoy it, he wanted to wake up in a warm embrace again. Maybe a walk will do? Draco, as quietly as possible, got out of bed without waking Hermione up. He slipped out of the room and soon had the portrait slide back behind him. He was left standing in pitch darkness as Draco started to walk down the hall. His feelings have surely changed towards Hermione; it was kind of scary. He ran a hand through his bushy hair and frowned. This girl needs to use conditioner, and lots of it too.  
  
Thankfully, Filch was not around as Draco started to hum to himself. All of a sudden, Draco felt the hallway move. Was it his imagination? He fearfully grabbed onto a nearby table to keep him steady. The room slid in and out of focus as Draco tried blinking several times, only causing a slight headache. What is going on? Draco thought, beginning to feel afraid. The room continued to spin as Draco groaned loosing his balance and falling to the floor. He watched as the room blacked out. He was still breathing and he could hear a sudden gasp and footsteps running, before he full fainted.  
  
*  
  
His father Lucius Malfoy, stood over him with a smirk upon his face. Draco looked curiously back at his father. Lucius paced around him, still eyeing him. Draco suddenly felt a pain around his neck as Lucius caught him around the throat. The first rule of being a Malfoy, was to cope with pain. Lucius tightened his grip but Draco showed no facial expression. Second rule; never show any sign of weakness whatsoever. Lucius finally let go and drew out his wand. A simple spell was cast and Draco fell to the floor muttering, "stop". He gave in. He showed a sign of weakness and failed to put up with the intense pain.  
  
"Stop it! Father! No! Please stop it!" Draco groaned.  
  
A delightful smirk played itself across Lucius's lips as he watched his own son wither in pain, begging for it to stop. He continued the spell. The groans of pain were music to his ears. Draco sobbed as the pain continued on, not caring if he was begging. Someone shook Draco's shoulders and the vision slowly dissolved away.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open as he tried to get use to the light. Harry was standing beside him with a worried expression. Dumbledore sat near a bed besides Draco's talking quietly to someone. As soon as Harry saw he was awake, he threw his arms around Draco. In Harry's point of view, Draco was still Hermione.  
  
"Where am I?" Draco croaked, trying to push Harry away.  
  
"The hospital wing. You collapsed on the floor, where were you for the past few weeks?" Harry asked, looking extremely concerned.  
  
"How did I get here?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's question.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Neville kept on snoring so I decided to go and take a walk. I had my invisibility cloak. I saw you and followed. Good thing I did though, you fainted halfway," Harry explained.  
  
"Ah, I see that Mr. Malfoy is awake," Dumbledore said, sitting down on Draco's bed.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, do you mind waiting outside?" Dumbledore spoke softly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey who was standing near the doorway was hesitant as if she wanted to run to her patients, but instead nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Harry never took his eyes off Dumbledore or Draco.  
  
"Harry, please don't be alarmed at what I'm about to tell you," Dumbledore spoke gently.  
  
"Professor! You said the potion is forbidden, you can't tell him!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"He needs to understand, Hermione is Harry's friend, he deserves the right to know."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Draco, let me explain it to him."  
  
Draco sunk back into his pillow and listened to Dumbledore launch the whole story. By the time he was finished, Harry's mouth was hanging slightly open. How could this be? Hermione and Draco? Switch bodies? Why didn't he suspect something sooner? The real Hermione would hang out with him every single day, and not disappear right out of the blue.  
  
"They have to wait till March?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, that is why you must not tell anyone, including Mr. Weasley. As you know the potion is forbidden itself, and Mr. Weasley has a great dislike for Mr. Malfoy here and might jump to conclusions a bit too fast," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "I'll leave you two to talk it over now."  
  
With that, he left. It did not take long for Harry to growl and jump on Draco (A/N: not in THAT way -.-'), trying to beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Get off him Harry!" Hermione exclaimed dragging Harry away from Draco who was now supporting a cut lip.  
  
Harry smirked as he eyed his work but his smirk disappeared as Hermione glared at him. She apparently have woken up earlier but said nothing as she too listened to the familiar story.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Draco glared.  
  
"You sabotaged her potion didn't you? Wanted to drag her down with you in potions just because Hermione's smarter then you!" Harry said through gritted teeth, fists clenched up.  
  
"He didn't do anything Harry, Ginny did," Hermione explained before Harry could start beating Draco up again.  
  
Harry looked disbelieving at her. How could a sweet girl like Ginny do such a thing? His questions were answered as Hermione told him yet another story. From the part where they started dating last year, to Ginny hating her and put the phoenix feather powder in the potion.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Hermione said.  
  
Harry could only nod and mutter a quick "sorry" to Draco, how was still fuming about his cut lip. Even though it's Hermione's body, he can still feel the pain.  
  
"Weasley bitch almost killed me!" Draco muttered darkly.  
  
"Malfoy, just because of that, doesn't mean you need to use that sort of language!" Hermione said sternly.  
  
At first Harry could not believe it was actually Hermione in Draco's body, now he believed it. Hermione have always been rather picky about vulgar language.  
  
"You'll still be friends with me even though I'm in Draco's body right?" Hermione asked unsure.  
  
"Stupid question really, but of course I will!"  
  
"And me?" Draco pouted.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry smirked.  
  
*Smirking does not suit Potter.  
  
As Hermione read Draco's thought, she doubled back in fits of laughter.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how did you get up here?" Harry asked.  
  
"The last thing I remembered was waking up with a pounding headache. Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight so I figured he must have left somewhere. If I didn't find him I was going to faint. I gave up though and I guess Dumbledore came by to check if were okay, and found me," Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry about that," Draco muttered, fidgeting with his blanket.  
  
"Wow, the high holy old mighty Malfoy actually apologized! That proves you're actually human!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco scowled.  
  
"Language Malfoy!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry quit it!" Hermione said, but she couldn't help laugh too.  
  
Draco was the only one who wasn't laughing; he did glare a lot though.  
  
"Are you guys sane yet?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Yes your majesty. Anyway, let's start over, you know, brand new friendship. I wouldn't want you to mess Hermione's body up," Harry said.  
  
"Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm not going to run around the castle shagging everyone I see."  
  
"Bad image. Imagine how you'll be able to do it with animals," Harry sniggered.  
  
"Eww Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, covering her ears. "I'm going to bed before you start talking about the tactics of shagging someone!"  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it, have you ever wondered how many positions there are Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well let's count. You see there's-" Harry got cut off by Hermione running to the furthest bed there is, throwing the covers and pillow over her head. Draco and Harry howled with laughter.  
  
"New start?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled a true smile, first time ever to Draco. He took Draco's hand and shook on it.  
  
"New start," Harry said determinedly.  
  
Hermione smiled at the sight as she peeked. Draco noticing this yelled, "I SAW THAT!"  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Aww that's all! A brand new start for Harry and Draco! Hehe! Well, I don't have much to say so I guess I'll give you readers a preview of the upcoming chapter. It will be called, A Rescuing Kiss.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled.  
  
That got her attention. She looked at him quizzically. Harry looked at Draco and Hermione again who seemed to be rooted to their spots. Harry gulped and looked back at Ginny.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I uh, this!" Harry proposed.  
  
He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and...  
  
Aww! That's all I can show you if I type anymore, it wouldn't be much of a surprise once you read the next chapter. Hehe, so what do you think he did? Hmmm..it's kind of obvious. Note: the title of the next chapter isn't for Harry or Ginny. Okay? Okay! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be posting it up some time soon as soon as I get some reviews for this chapter. Ooh! And thanks to the readers who reviewed my story, xD I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	12. A Rescueing Kiss

A/N: I just finished writing the whole story of Mistaken Identity! Now all I have to do is type it out. I even wrote an "Afterwards" for this story so yup! You'll be able to read it soon. And thanks to the encouraging reviews I got!  
  
"Oh come on Harry, don't you want to visit Hermione?" Ron asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Ron," Harry glared, looking up from his Potion's essay. "You know she does not want to be disturbed."  
  
"It's been a month, don't you think Hermione needs a break? We don't see her during or after classes and meals too, it seems like she doesn't come to Hogwarts anymore," Ron reasoned. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure she'll come down for meals today," Harry said.  
  
Ron slumped back against the couch with a book on his lap.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry dashed down the hall darting here and there, trying to avoid bumping into students. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he crashed into someone. Harry fell to the ground seeing stars dancing.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said to a red headed girl.  
  
Wait...red-headed girl...GINNY!  
  
"That's okay Harry," Ginny smiled sweetly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry tried to make a conversation.  
  
"I'm mailing a letter to mum and dad, update them on recent events."  
  
Not knowing what to do, Harry made a grab for the letter, but Ginny backed away, looking at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny said.  
  
"I...err-um I was, that uh.."  
  
From behind Ginny emerged Draco and Hermione. They took a look at Ginny and stared wide eyed. Draco mouthed, "distract her." Hermione gave him a stern look but said nothing. Harry tore his eyes off them and back to Ginny.  
  
"Just wanted to see," Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. Even though she is not that bright, she's not blind. She saw Harry look at someone behind her. Ginny was about to turn around and maybe glare at the person, but Harry caught on quickly.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled.  
  
That got her attention. She looked at him quizzically. Harry looked at Draco and Hermione again who seemed to be rooted to their spots. Harry gulped and looked at Ginny.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I uh, this!" Harry proposed.  
  
He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and crushed her lips with his own. Hermione stared wide-eyed, pushing down the fits of giggles that were about to explode. Harry opened an eye and gave the two a intense glare. Draco quickly shoved Hermione along with him before she could burst out laughing. As soon as Hermione and Draco were out of sight, Harry pulled away. His lips were hurting him very badly, maybe he shouldn't have pushed so hard. Ginny gaped at him, apparently shocked. Harry tried his best to smile casually, but it ended up as a lopsided grin.  
  
"What was that for?" Ginny said, touching her lips gingerly.  
  
"A..uh, hi, kiss," Harry stammered.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a raised eyebrow before walking away. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Hermione and Draco came running over laughing.  
  
"That was hilarious!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"I only did that for you guys, besides, I was going to come and ask you two if you can go eat dinner in the Great Hall today. Ron is getting REALLY suspicious," Harry said.  
  
"I don't blame him. It is awfully curious that I have been gone for about a month now," Hermione said.  
  
"Dumbledore told us to stay in our rooms though!" Draco reasoned.  
  
"He can't expect us to stay cooped up in that stuffy room an he? No one will know. We'll just stay away from each other, and not let anything slip. Its that simple," Hermione said.  
  
"What if something goes wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Trust me, nothing will!" Hermione said.  
  
***************************  
  
Draco followed Harry and Ron to the Great Hall, ready to eat dinner. Ron kept on springing questions out of the blue, but Harry told him to "shut up." The Gryffindor table filled with extra chatter as Draco sat down. Food was delicious like always, and nothing seemed to have gone wrong. Draco, playing his role, chatted to Ron and Harry about books. IT seemed like Ron did not like the subject much, but he went along with it.  
  
"Hey Malfoy isn't talking much lately is he?" Ron asked, looking over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione had her eyes glued to the plate of food in front of her, Pansy swooning beside. With some quick thinking, Draco decided.  
  
*Granger, come over here and cause some trouble. You know the usual sneering and insulting. Weasley's still suspicious. Hermione got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to the Gryffindor's. She put up the best sneer she could muster up.  
  
"Weasley, how does that food taste?" Hermione sneered.  
  
"Like its any of your business," Harry retorted.  
  
Hermione ignored Harry.  
  
"Better eat up, I expect there will be hardly any food on your table. Your mother probably ate everything there is, not like there's much to eat at you garbage dump. What did you call it? Oh yeah! Your home!"  
  
Hermione winced inside; she really did not mean a single word f what she just said. Ron's face turned red and he drew out his wand.  
  
"You, me, outside, now!" Ron said savagely.  
  
"Ron! No, put that away," Draco mumbled to him. "We're going to get in trouble."  
  
This is getting way out of hand! Harry tried pulling Ron's wand away from him, but Ron clung on too tightly. Hermione could feel the many eyes looking at the group, anxious in knowing what will happen next. She gulped and shakily drew out her wand and took a step backward. Ron stood up glaring.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for Malfoy?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Who said I was waiting?" Hermione snapped back.  
  
She pointed her wand at the plate of mashed potatoes at the Slytherin table. This caught Ron's attention as he looked over. Hermione took the chance to grab Ron's wand.  
  
"Accio mashed potatoes!" Hermione shouted.  
  
She quickly threw the wand back at Ron, which he stupidly caught. Hermione ducked as more than 30 plates of mashed potatoes came flying over, hitting Ron. Mashed potatoes splattered all over Ron's robes, face and hair, making him look like a very odd looking snowman. Underneath it all, Ron turned red and scowled. He raised his wand but Draco quickly pretending he accidentally tripped over his robes, pushed Ron out of the way, the spell narrowing missed Hermione. The whole school was now staring at them.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred shouted over the sudden silence.  
  
Both of twins seized several plates of food and hurled them. It hit Padma and Marcus Flint. No later, food were flying all over the Great Hall, the professors were trying to stop it but made no success. Dumbledore watches lightly amused as the professors were hit with all sorts of food.  
  
"STOP!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
It was as if food stopped in mid-air and the time stopped as everyone looked over at Dumbledore.  
  
"If you are willing to clean this place up, then continue on with your game. If you are not, I suggest you stop and lead back up to your common rooms," Dumbledore said looking around at everyone.  
  
There was a sudden shuffle as everyone dropped the food they were holding back onto the tables, and hurrying out of the Great Hall. Hermione ducked through the crowd and silently went back to her new room without anyone noticing.  
  
"Hey Hermione, are you going to come back now? You know, sleep and hang out in the common room?" Ron asked, he was practically drenched in mashed potatoes.  
  
"I uh...can't, too much work, not time for fun," Draco said.  
  
"We'll hang out later on then, after you finished then," Harry said helping him out.  
  
Harry and Ron said goodbye to Draco as they headed back to their common rooms, Draco sprinted back to his new one.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! Your a goody Gryffindor and all," Draco said as soon as he walked in finding Hermione changed.  
  
"Gryffindor's aren't goody and all, it beats being a Slytherin," Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Besides, I had no choice."  
  
"You could have ignored him."  
  
"Ron's dumb, but not that much, he'll notice the way I just ignore him without insulting his family. You told me to go and cause trouble in the first place!"  
  
"You didn't have to listen to me! You've got your own brain-"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm in your body with your stupid brain!" Hermione fumed.  
  
"Stupid? Oh no Granger, don't you shit with me. I can just skim through a book and memorize it all. But you! You sink your eyes into a book, unable to remember anything unless if you read it a couple million times," Draco yelled.  
  
"I don't need to put up with your attitude, I'm going to go take a shower. You'll be pretty damn lucky if I come out of the shower, not wanting to rip you apart," Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
With that she stormed upstairs still very angry. It was quite surprising Hermione did not break the door when she slammed it shut, but the roof seemed to have shook a bit. Draco glared darkly at the fireplace and plopped down on the couch, cursing silently. The shower seemed to have calmed Hermione down a bit. Why did she have to put with him?  
  
"Bloody potion," Hermione muttered.  
  
She grabbed a towel from a neat stack in a corner, and started drying her hair.  
  
"Stupid blond jerk. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid hot-" Hermione stopped herself.  
  
She has been trying to ignore the feelings she's been having for Draco lately, and now it comes steamrolling back. Hermione enjoyed the time she and Draco spent together, when he is actually being civil. Especially the nights where she got to wrap her arms around him. The argument they just had was a bit silly; maybe she should go down and apologize? No! She apologized too many times; she will have to leave it to him.  
  
Draco sighed to himself angrily. Stupid Granger insulted him first so technically it's not his fault.  
  
"I hate her," Draco mumbled.  
  
Or do you actually like her? An annoying voice in the back of his head taunted.  
  
I do not! Draco argued back horrified. But the thought struck him a bit odd. If he didn't like Hermione, why did he take her form when he drank the potion?  
  
I think its time to stop being so denial, the voice continued.  
  
Maybe the voice is right. Draco frowned slightly. Now what? She he go and apologize? Hermione started it though which makes it her fault, meaning she will have to apologize first.  
  
Stubborn git, the voice muttered before disappearing.  
  
Hermione was in the middle of finishing drying her hair when a pounding headache sank through her.  
  
"Oh no, not again! Can't we stay apart for a damn minute?" Hermione snapped angrily clutching her head.  
  
Something warm oozed down her forehead. Alarmed, Hermione looked in the mirror. I'm bleeding! Hermione thought shocked.  
  
You too? Draco thought back, quickly scrambling up the stairs.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the washroom feeling faint suddenly. Blood continued coming; if Draco doesn't come soon, she'll probably die from lack of blood. The blood seemed to have come more quickly this time. Draco barged into the washroom and hurried to Hermione's side. Nothing happened and they both looked at each other confused. Both of them were almost blinded by the pain. Squinting, Draco grabbed Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione slowly responded and soon both their tongues were battling each other, in hope to conquer one's mouth. The pair slowly broke apart gasping for air. Hermione's face flushed pink as it dawned on her what she just did. Kissed Draco in her body, meaning she kissed herself. But the point is, Draco was the one who kissed her first. He looked at her concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco said.  
  
"Wha? Oh! N-nothing," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Shocked?" Draco smirked.  
  
"N-no..." Hermione said, too obvious she is shocked.  
  
"That is not all there is to be surprised about," Draco spoke softly, but before Hermione could ask he spoke again.  
  
"I'm tired, let's go to bed, together. I don't want to see anymore blood."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Together?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco blushed and muttered, "not in that way." Draco left the washroom, soon followed by Hermione. They both changed into new fresh p.j's and crawled into bed. The moonlight shone through the window as they both slowly drifted asleep.  
  
A/N: OMG! THEY KISSED! **dances** they kissed! They kissed they kissed! They kissed! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a tiny bit more fluffiness! Hehe! And yeah, sorry, no preview for the next chapter, no time left, I have to go to Chinese school. I should be able to type the next chapter out before Monday! See you! 


	13. The Bargain

A/N: Ah~! Excuse the lateness of this chapter, I had it ALL typed out, but fanfiction.net wasn't working for me. =[ luckily I checked again today, and so yeah, here's the chapters. Sorry I had to keep you guys waiting!  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the library doing their homework. What happened a week ago, neither one of them brought it up. Although the kiss did leave millions of questions swarming in their heads. What Hermione was most curious about whether Draco kissed her on purpose, or to stop the bleeding? If only she was a bit braver to bring it up. It is a wonder for her why she got sorted into Gryffindor. Draco on the other hand showed no troubled appearance, as if the kiss did not happen. This annoyed Hermione a bit, was she just playing with her? Hopefully not, she have to admit it, ever since the body exchange she kind of grew on him. Draco closed his books and started packing up.  
  
"I'm done, I'm heading back to put my stuff away, you coming?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione who had her head resting on her hand lost in her thoughts, looked up startled at Draco.  
  
"Wha? Oh, yeah sure," Hermione muttered, casting a look around the library.  
  
"Were you zoning out again?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Hermione shook her head and packed up too. They both left the library, making sure no one was around; they set off back to their common room. Draco kept on going on about all the homework they have, wishing it was summer.  
  
"I mean come on, I don't think any of the other kids have this much homework. You know what? I bet Dumbledore told them we are a bunch of smart asses..Lufisco," Draco said.  
  
The portrait swung open and they both climbed through. What they didn't expect was to see a red haired girl, casually looking around. Once she spotted them, she grinned.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Hello Hermione, nice to see you again. Oh of course, and Malfoy," Ginny said.  
  
"How'd you-" Hermione started.  
  
"Oh I know that you two exchanged bodies. I'm the one that planned this after all. I found this room weeks ago while I was following you two. Sure are blind you guys are," Ginny continued. "I also know that Harry knows about this, but there seems to be a missing person that knows nothing about you two. Ah, pure joy it will be once I tell your so called best friend."  
  
"You prat!" Hermione fumed through gritted teeth.  
  
Stupid Ginny is going to ruin this. Ron is going to get so mad!  
  
"Prat am I? Well you're a man stealer!" Ginny spat.  
  
Draco stifled a laugh, so this is what it's about. Ginny thinks Hermione and Harry still have feelings for each other.  
  
"Jealous?" Draco said with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Me? Jealous? I don't think so! Back to business, I'll make you a deal, you prove to me that Harry doesn't like Hermione and I wont tell Ron."  
  
"Harry and I are just friends. How many times do I have to tell you until it finally sinks into that heavily wrapped brain of yours?" Hermione said frustrated.  
  
Draco's stomach gave a small lurch as if a new batch of butterflies flew in. Even though Hermione keeps on telling Ginny she does not like Harry more then a friend, it does not keep his curiosity tamed. But wait a minute, what doe she care whether Hermione likes Harry or not? Oh no, can't be possible can it? Doe he really actually like her? Draco swore quietly to himself. He has been repeatedly arguing with himself not wanting to believe he actually is crushing on Hermione.  
  
"Either prove it or I'm telling," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione sighed angrily and frowned. How will she be able to prove it?  
  
"By the way, if you agree to prove it. You cannot tell Harry about this, or else it's cheating," Ginny said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If you tell him about this, he will know ahead of time what is coming up. I suggest you use a simple truth potion."  
  
There is no way will Hermione feed Harry a truth potion. He'll blurt out all sorts of things and that will be invading his privacy.  
  
"Well? What is it going to be?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"We'll do it," Hermione said.  
  
She'll think of something. Just a few trips to the library and it'll do.  
  
"We?" Draco muttered looking at Hermione who nodded.  
  
"Good," Ginny said smiling. " I'll give you a week or so, better not waste any time."  
  
"That's not enough time to make a potion. A truth potion usually takes up to around a month of time," Hermione said.  
  
"Figure something out then brainy. I'll give you a week and a day. I'll come back here and you will be proving it to me."  
  
Ginny pushed past Draco and climbed out, the portrait closing behind her. Hermione sighed again plopping herself down on the couch.  
  
"You know there is a way of getting yourself out of all this," Draco said thoughtfully as he too sat on the couch.  
  
"If it involves stunning Ginny and locking her in the broom closet, then no," Hermione said reading his thoughts.  
  
"I was just suggesting," Draco shrugged.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next few days, Hermione went to the library carrying stacks of parchments, and came back with loads of books. Draco would help her when he was done his homework, but he'd usually get snapped at for interrupting. 2 days have passed and Hermione found out that the potion would need about 10 days to brew and she only have 6 left. 5 days left - nothing. 4 days left - not a single piece of handy information she could use. 3 days left - Hermione sat in the library all day, still nothing. With 2 days left, Hermione tried looking up a truth telling spell that could work without hurting Harry. There was no such thing as a harmless truth charm that she could find though. She would have gladly used a Veritaserum potion but it would be too strong for Harry. Finally with one day left, Hermione got Draco to drag Harry to their common room.  
  
"So you're saying you going to be feeding me a pretend truth potion?" Harry asked worriedly. "But why?"  
  
"Ginny," Draco said sourly. "She wants proof that you don't like Hermione."  
  
At that point, Hermione blushed a bit and quickly looked away. Even though she does not like Harry, she couldn't help think he's kind of cute when he's confused.  
  
"Then what's the plan?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll be giving you butterbeer but I will change the smell of it. Oh no, don't worry, it'll taste just the same," Hermioen added hastily as Harry made a face. "It probably will I'm not sure, because I'll be adding a drop of pumpkin juice. I'll be alternating the colour to a clear one, that's what the usual colour of the Veritaserum is."  
  
"All I have to do is drink it? Then what?" Harry said.  
  
"Well...you'll be looking like as if you're in some sort of trance. I don't know, that's what is says in this book," Hermione said scanning through the page. "Draco will be bringing you down here, ("Who said I will be?" Draco asked but stopped at the glare Hermione was giving), Ginny will be here already so just act normal. We'll be giving you some cookies that are enchanted to make you really thirsty and I will be giving you the drink. You drink it and answer some questions, don't smile or laugh."  
  
"Will it work?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, as long as you don't screw the process up," Draco smirked.  
  
"You should head back now, in case Ginny starts getting suspicious," Hermioen said checking her watch.  
  
Harry nodded and picked up his book bag he brought along.  
  
"I need to go to the library, I didn't exactly finish my potion's essay," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll walk you to the library, I need to return some books anyway," Harry said.  
  
Draco tried hard not to look jealous but Hermioen caught him eyeing both her and Harry with furious stares. Noticing that, Hermione was looking at him, he looked away.  
  
"Dinner should have been brought up already, I'll go check. I'll go to the library later, since I don't want to faint again or anything," Draco muttered rushing up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Dinner doesn't usually come up to our rooms," Hermione said.  
  
Harry shrugged and looked up at Draco's room. They both left and walked towards the library.  
  
"How is Draco treating you?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's been nice, not as annoying as before."  
  
"I think he likes you," Harry smiled.  
  
Hermioen stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"No way!" Hermione said she couldn't help as a smile slowly crept on her face.  
  
"It's the truth, I can tell. Didn't you see the mad jealously when you said you needed to go to the library and I said I'd walk you there?"  
  
Now that she thought about it, she did remember Draco looking at Harry and her as if he was about to kill.  
  
"I told you!" Harry said triumphal.  
  
"So what?" Hermione blushed.  
  
They entered the library and Harry handed Madam Pince the library books he borrowed.  
  
"Do you like him?" Harry teased.  
  
"Not in that way, of course not!" Hermione continued blushing.  
  
"But he likes you!"  
  
"You just think that, you don't know if it's true or not. Have you even asked him?"  
  
"No but I will!" Harry smiled and quickly left the library before Hermione could stop him.  
  
She sighed defeated and got out some books. After a few minutes or so, Madam Pince shooed her out after she signed out 5 books. She returned to the common room seeing Draco eating his dinner. Hermione dropped her books on the couch and started on her own dinner. After a moment of silence, Draco broke it.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Draco asked casually.  
  
Hermione blushed remembering what Harry said about Draco liking her.  
  
"Nothing, Harry returned his books and he left. I stayed to looked for some more things on the Kitlary potion," Hermione said sticking a fork in her salad.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't think I like Harry in that way do you? Don't you dare pull a Ginny on me!" Hermione joked.  
  
"No way! Eww midget weasel," Draco shivered.  
  
They finished their dinner and took their turns in the shower very hesitantly and got into bed, re-running the plan for tomorrow in their head; as well as thinking a bit about each other. Hermione was lost in Draco wonderland while Draco, Hermione wonderland. Soon they both drifted asleep.  
  
A/N: Oh! They thinking about each other now, more then they have in other chapters. Which is good! Are they finally realizing it yet? No not yet, but there suspecting something!!! Goodie! 


	14. Valentine's Day

A/N: I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow since I wont be home on Sunday. I'm going to Victoria =) Anyway, sadly my grades are slipping, and my mom cut off my Internet time even more. Now I can only play on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. That will only last until I pull my grades back up again! So after spring break, I can only update out of those three days. Sorry x_x But for now, on towards the story! Oh yeah, and plus, thanks for the reviews I've gotten from the last chapter ^^ Once I finish posting up all the chapters, I'll put up a "thank you" notice for all the people who have read and reviewed my story.  
  
Ginny arrived late in the afternoon impatient. Hermione and Draco preceded the plan and Draco quickly left to go get Harry. It was quite un-pleasant atmosphere for Hermione to spend time alone with Ginny. Soon enough though, Draco came back with a bewildered looking Harry. Hermione has to admit it; Harry is pretty good at acting.  
  
"I'm hungry! You made me miss lunch," Harry said.  
  
"Cookies? Got them from the Great Hall earlier," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled and bit into a cookie. It tasted good; it had a sort of buttery scent to it.  
  
"Water!" Harry croaked suddenly.  
  
Hermione went upstairs and motioned Ginny to come too. She took out a glass vial with the pretend truth potion.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Yup! I went to Snape in Draco's body and asked for one. He didn't ask me why, so now here it is!"  
  
Hermione got out the butterbeer bottle and dropped some of the pumpkin juice in. It fizzed and they returned downstairs. Harry's throat seemed to have gotten so dry; he could not talk at all. Hermione handed him the drink and Harry drank all of it at once. Harry immediately started zoning out into space, careful not to crack a smile and keep very still.  
  
"There he drank it. Ginny you can ask now," Hermione said.  
  
"Do you like Hermione more then a friend?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No," Harry answered in an emotionless voice.  
  
Hermione crossed her fingers hoping Ginny will believe it. Draco yawned. Finally, after a few questions or so, Ginny broke into a smile and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you think I'll get a chance with him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah! Of course!" Hermione quickly said.  
  
"Great! I should get going now, see you guys."  
  
Ginny left with a wave goodbye. Harry stopped pretending and let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm going to go back now, by the way, the cookies are good," Harry said.  
  
Harry too left leaving Hermione with Draco.  
  
"Are you sure he doesn't like you? I mean like, really, really, sure?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure!" Hermione said. "I only like him as a friend too."  
  
Draco cheered silently to himself.  
  
*  
  
A week has passed again and Hermione and Draco continued their mini class sessions. Valentine's Day was here and Dumbledore hired some dwarves wearing cupid's uniform, to sell Valentine cards. Hermione bought 5. One for Harry, Ron, her mom and dad, and one for Draco. She was writing in Ron's card when about 20 or more cards zoomed towards her. That was how it goes. You sign a card and write down whom the card was for and which house he or she is in, and the card will deliver itself. Hermione opened one of the cards and took a glance at it.  
  
To: Draco Malfoy  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
From: Daisy Summers  
  
P.S. If you ever want to go out, you know where I am.  
  
So Draco has admirers! Interesting. Somehow, Hermione had the urge to hide the Valentine cards from the other girls, away from Draco.  
  
"What are you doing to my cards?" Draco asked coming downstairs.  
  
"Nothing, just reading," Hermione answered, quickly throwing down he card she was holding which now looked like a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Draco eyed her suspiciously and took the cards. He sat down and started reading them. Hermione continued signing the cards until Draco burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice card Granger," Draco sniggered holding up a card.  
  
"I haven't sent you your card yet though," Hermione said yanking the card away from Draco.  
  
She flipped it open and frowned. In the middle wrote "I LVOE YOU DRACO!" in huge block red letters. Down at the bottom was a mini picture someone drew. In the picture, Hermione and Draco were making out behind a bush. It soon changed into a bed. Hermione covered the picture, not wanting to know what will happen in the bed. At the bottom was a forged fake signature with...  
  
"Harry's writing!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So I have male admirers too," Draco said smugly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes; she threw the card on the table and stood up.  
  
"So-what are you doing?" Draco asked as Hermione paced around the room muttering.  
  
"Thinking of something to get him back."  
  
"Just forget it, get him back some other time. Besides, this was probably just a joke," Draco said picking up the card. "It's kind of funny.'  
  
"Oh shut up, its nasty," Hermione said sitting back down.  
  
"You know what? I'm going to miss this common room once we trade back our bodies. It's much more warm and comfortable here then down in the dungeons," Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"Same here. Even though the Gryffindor common room is very comfy, it's no where near as beautiful as this place."  
  
I hope, well wish that I could stay here forever, Hermione thought.  
  
Draco silently agreed.  
  
*  
  
Before they knew it Valentine's Day was over. February left and March came. Quizzes and Tests for the term were in session as the whole castle turned quiet. Each person cramming their brains with more knowledge on the subjects they were learning on. Ginny turned friendlier towards Hermione and Draco now. She even came to their common rooms to help each other study. Ron meanwhile became more curious. The days dragged on, tests were almost over much to everyone's enjoyment. Soon, it will be the middle of March and Hermione and Draco will be able to trade their bodies back. Hermione felt a bit lonely when she tried to vision what days would be like, waking up in her old bed back in the Gryffindor girl's dorm.  
  
One evening, Hermione and Draco sat silently eating their dinner, knowing they will return to their bodies in a matter of hours. Dumbledore informed them to come directly to the Hospital Wing as soon as they were finished their meals. Hermione picked at her food with a fork glumly. A knock was heard from the portrait and Draco got up to open it. Harry came in holding Colin's camera smiling.  
  
"He won't stop taking pictures," Harry said.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With Fred and George, poor guy, the twins are teasing him again."  
  
"Harry?" Ginny appeared at the entrance. "Ron's looking for you, he managed to get away from Fred and George."  
  
Harry nodded and said goodbye to Hermione and Draco, and left along with Ginny. Hermione turned towards the table where some of the old Valentine cards lay, and Colin's camera.  
  
"Hey I have a idea. Let's take some pictures and we'll go to Hogsmeade to get a photo album for them," Hermione suggested.  
  
Draco agreed and together they picked up the camera. Hermione held the camera in one hand while dragging Draco in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Okay now a pose. No not a frown! Be happy! Oh come on, a more less pained smile," Hermione giggled as Draco struck a ridiculous pose with his hands raised like a ballerina. "Good, okay say Hermione's cool!"  
  
"Granger sucks!" Draco smirked and stuck out his tongue as Hermione took the picture. "My turn!"  
  
Draco hurried over to Hermione and grabbed the camera; he dragged her over to a vacant spot on a couch.  
  
"Sit, a bit to the right, no! Too far, go left. Yeah stop!"  
  
"Hey Draco, let's take a picture with both of us in it," Hermione suggested.  
  
They found a button in which it will take the picture at a specific time. Hermione and Draco sat on the couch ready and waiting. A whirling sound could be heard and soon there was the flash. Both Hermione and Draco moved to strike a pose. This went on until it was nearly time for them to go. Finally, setting down the camera back on the table, they left the common room and towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
Dumbledore motioned them both to lie in the 2 beds that were pushed together. They got in and waited.  
  
"It's almost midnight, you should change back then. I think you two should sleep, the process of changing back will be less painful that way," Dumbledore said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in with a blue bottle and 2 spoons. She poured some thick grey liquid on each spoon and handed it to them. Draco gave Dumbledore an un-sure look.  
  
"It will help you sleep, its half sleep potion and painkiller," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Hermione drank the potion and soon the room faded away as she was being pulled into a deep sleep. She could feel her body numbing up; it tickled a bit too. She could hear Draco's soft breathing, knowing he's asleep already. Finally she fully fell asleep....  
  
A/N: Next chapter, they will actually CHANGE BACK! YAY! Hmm..I think I'll give you readers a short preview, just because I'm bored and have nothing else to do. So here it is!  
  
"What was that voice thought?" Hermione said feeling fully awake now.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us," the voice said again.  
  
Out stepped 2 people from behind a large tree. One guy wearing the same clothes as Draco, except it's white. A girl wearing the same clothes as Hermione, but white. They stepped closer to them. Light poured upon their faces, showed who they really were.  
  
"Your us!" Hermione exclaimed backing up. "But how?"  
  
*  
  
Okay that's all I can show you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, once again, I'd like to hear from you readers on what you thought about it. =) 


	15. Heartwood Forest

A/N: Another chapter, just like I promised! I will probably update again next Friday since school is starting on Monday, and so yeah. And YES! They FINALLY change back in this chapter! =] I actually had lots fun writing this chapter, out of all the others, this is my favourite one. Oh, yeah just to alert you guys, the next chapter I type up will be the last but don't worry, there will be a surprise for those who are actually interested in this story. But until then, enjoy this chapter!  
  
A soft rustling could be heard as the wind was blowing softly against the ripe green grass. Hermione could hear bird's chirping. Squinting slightly, she opened an eye, adjusting it to the new light. She felt warm and she could hear someone breathing beside her. She turned around facing Draco in his own body! Startled, she sat up and stared at her hands. It was her own. She ran a hand through her hair, which was now bushy and brown. She was back in her body, but how did they end up in this strange place?  
  
It was like a forest, the sun shining above through the gaps of the trees. The leaves danced along with the light wind as it continued to blow. Hermione noticed she was wearing the spaghetti strapped dress Harry gave her for Christmas, except the colour was black. She turned to Draco who stirred a bit. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt, sleeves rolled up, and black pants.  
  
Draco finally woke up, looking around himself. Noticing Hermione sitting beside him, fingers lightly touching his own.  
  
"Oh your awake," Hermione blushed and withdrew her hand.  
  
"Where are we?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Your in the Heartwood Forest," a voice spoke gently.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up looking wildly around themselves.  
  
"We're back in our bodies," Draco said happily.  
  
"What was that voice though?" Hermione said feeling fully awake now.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us," the voice spoke again.  
  
Out stepped 2 people from behind a large tree. One guy wearing the same clothes as Draco, except it's white. A girl wearing the same clothes as Hermione, but white. They stepped closer to them. Light poured upon their faces, showed who they really were . "Your us!" Hermione exclaimed backing up. "But how?"  
  
The 2 mystery people who walked over to them was indeed a mere copy of Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Give us time and we'll explain," the second Draco said. "Your in the Heartwood Forest where lost souls and emotions come gather here until one day they are found. You, Draco, I am your emotion, while she (head nodding towards the girl standing beside him) is Hermione's."  
  
"We didn't loose a soul or emotion though," Draco argued, not liking a clone of him.  
  
"No you did not loose a soul, but you did shun your feelings for someone aside, and completely ignored it," said the second Hermione.  
  
"Will we be able to get out of here?" Hermione asked unaware of how close she was to Draco.  
  
The birds from up above continued to chirp and the wind died down a bit.  
  
"Not unless you admit your true feelings for Draco," the second Hermione said.  
  
"I do not have feelings for him! I like him as a friend only!"  
  
Draco winced at these words and looked away.  
  
"I don't have feelings for her either," Draco muttered quietly.  
  
"So is that why you keep thinking about her? Every second of the day?" the second Draco said quietly so only Draco could hear.  
  
"I DO NOT! The only times I ever think about her, is either wondering if she is taking care of my body properly!"  
  
Draco continued arguing with his emotion non-stop. Hermione looked desperately at her own emotion for help, but she only smiled. Finally, fed up with the fighting she pushed Draco away from the other. Draco made an attempt to storm back and continue yelling but Hermione had a good firm grip. He glared at her and stopped fidgeting. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet, her heart pounding madly. She will have to admit it some day, so why not now? Even though she truly have been very denial. She took another shuddering breath, avoiding Draco's gaze she quietly muttered something.  
  
"He can't hear you," the second Draco yelled, clearly enjoying this.  
  
Draco turned around and gave him a "sod off" look before turning back to Hermione.  
  
"You know what? Let's get out of here, away from these nut-cases," Draco whispered and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait Draco I-!" Hermione started bout couldn't form the words.  
  
She nervously clenched and un-clenched her fists, which were sweating. Hermione, get a grip of yourself and get this over with, quit lingering, she told herself firmly. But the words were like a slippery bar of soap that she keeps trying to keep a hold of properly.  
  
The wind was back up again, blowing a lazy breeze. Draco gave her a confused look.  
  
"About what I said before," Hermione started hesitating for a second. "I didn't mean what I said about..you know, not having feelings for you, because I uh-"  
  
By now, Draco was blushing, knowing what was coming next, meaning he'll have to admit it too.  
  
"I like you," Hermione said feeling braver to look at Draco straight into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Total silence filled the air as Draco looked at Hermione, he wasn't sure she was actually going to admit it. She kept on hesitating. But she did it anyway. He had his mouth hanging slightly open. How? Why? When? Questions started forming like a potion being brewed. Is she serious or is she admitting it so both of them can return? But from the look in Hermione's eyes, something told Draco this is real, this is the truth.  
  
"Really?" Draco managed to say.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh," Draco said not sure if there is much to say anymore. He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts, ready to admit. He opened them again and looked at Hermione, it was his turn to feel the mad pounding of his heart. "I-I like you too."  
  
They smiled shyly at each other. The wind rippled through the now happy silence, cooling both of their faces down.  
  
"I think it's almost time for you 2 to wake up," the second Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Better not ignore us next time," the second Draco playfully warned and winked.  
  
Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, "oh we wont," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Time for us to return back into you again. Close your eyes," the second Hermione said.  
  
Hermione took one last glance at the beautiful forest before closing them. The wind began to pick up speed again. Hermione squinted as she saw a bright light. She quickly shut it again seeing 2 light orbs rushing towards them, knocking them both down, plunging them once more into darkness...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around herself. No forest. She groaned at the pain coming from her chest. The place where her emotion returned. Was it all a dream? She certainly hoped not, both Draco and herself admitted their feelings for each other. Hermione got up from the bed and walked over to the nearby mirror. As she came closer, she closed her eyes wanting it to be a surprise to see if she was back or not. Hermione opened them and starred at her reflection. Brown eyes and bushy hair told it all. A groan was heard from across the room and Hermione turned around. Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Hermione," Draco blushed. "Your back in your body."  
  
"So are you," Hermione smiled.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream," Draco said.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Well you and me were in a forest, and there were these two people that looked like us, something about them being our emotions," Draco began and blushed. "And we admitted that we liked each other."  
  
"You had the same dream too?" Hermione asked astonished.  
  
So it did happen! Yes it was a dream, but it was almost close to real. Both Draco and her admit they like each other.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron walked into the room talking quietly.  
  
"Back in your bodies I suppose?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked back to the bed, sitting down. Dumbledore drew up 3 chairs and sat down on one of them, Harry and Ron followed.  
  
"Professor," Hermione started nervously eyeing Ron.  
  
"Harry explained it to him, you can talk to them later," Dumbledore smiled. "First, I must ask if you have any questions for me."  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Of course they had questions they have plenty!  
  
"But before you ask, tell me what happened in the process of changing," Dumbledore stated.  
  
Hermione started in on the dream she and Draco had. Harry listened in full interest while Ron sort of looked around the room, looking bored. Finally Hermione was finished; Dumbledore never stopped smiling.  
  
"So do you understand why this happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco both shook their heads no.  
  
"You and Draco, after drinking the Kitlary potion, was in full denial when you found out you turn into the person you like," Dumbledore said. "You two were in shock, being un-kind to each other before. But you see, the Kitlary potion is half love and matchmaking potion; it is quite a stubborn one too. The potion runs through your body and seeps through your heart, searching for the one you most love. This is the strange thing about love, you can sometimes never notice when you are in the state of falling in love with another. Well, you will only be able to change back unless you pull your emotions together, and that's exactly what you guys did."  
  
"What about the dream though Professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"The Heartwood Forest, a place where lost emotions and souls roam. You can only visit the place when you're in a dreaming state. Hardly anyone has been given the lucky chance to visit it. You two saw your emotions in a form only you can make up," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why did we see ourselves?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You two, wanting to change back into your bodies, saw yourself back again. They were wearing white and you guys, black. A symbol meaning and showing how deep you plunged into the darkness without your emotions. One is as lost as one who denies."  
  
"Professor, did you know all of this and not tell them?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"Yes I did know. I was the maker of this potion of course. But I knew Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, both being bright students would figure it out on their own."  
  
"How long have we been out?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron showed her 2 fingers. 2 days. It's been longer then it seems. Ron still looked bored. Hermione shifted a bit to one side and accidentally sat on Draco's lap, blushed, and moved back.  
  
"You guys doing something under that you're not telling us about?" Harry said slyly.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and got up.  
  
"I think it's time for me to leave," Dumbledore winked and left.  
  
Harry quickly walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"So tell me," Harry said casually. "Are you two going out now?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said receiving raised eyebrows from Ron and Harry, another blush from Draco. "Ron, your not mad at you? Because you know I feel really bad for not telling you sooner, and keeping all this away from you."  
  
"I'm not mad just upset, it seems as if you don't trust me at all," Ron said glumly.  
  
"We figured you'd probably blow Draco's head off once we tell you," Harry shrugged.  
  
"How nice of you," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"I think we'll leave now, you guys probably would want to talk about some certain specific things," Harry hinted eyeing Draco.  
  
Harry dragged Ron out of the room, shutting the door behind them. A tense silence filled the room as Hermione and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Well...," Hermione said un-sure of what to say.  
  
"I'm not sure when the exact good timing is to say this but since Harry sort of brought it up," Draco trailed off. "Are you doing anything tomorrow? I mean if you are doing something, then it's okay but I'm just asking for the heck of it."  
  
Hermione's heart felt as if someone attached a couple of balloons on it, making it float. When she looks closely now, she realized she started liking Draco ever since this year started. She smiled.  
  
"I'm free tomorrow," Hermione said.  
  
Draco was suspecting Hermione would say she wants to spend time with Harry and Ron, but she didn't! He never have asked anyone out before, except maybe the time when he had to take Pansy to Hogsmeade, only to shut her up, but that was different.  
  
"Great," Draco smiled.  
  
From outside, Hermione could hear Harry cheering, Ron swearing. Both of them turned to smile at each other before locking themselves in a passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: Oh dear x_x was that too confusing? Because if it was, just leave a question when you review, and I'll answer it at the end when the story is finished. But for now, a little sneak peak of the next chapter. I'm not going to show you anything from the next chapter, but just inform you guys on what's coming up.  
  
So yeah, the next chapter will be the last day of their 6th year where they all return home again. And there's something that might surprise you too =) Oh fine..I'll show you a passage from the next chapter, only because I'm nice. Hehe! But it's going to be a short one just to tell you. So here it is, something that might surprise you in the next chapter! =  
  
******  
  
Outside the compartment, Harry and Ron peeked in on them. Ginny crouched along with them.  
  
"So it worked," Ron said.  
  
*****  
  
Hehe! Told you it was short x] So..let's see, I'll be updating this probably next Friday, which will give you plenty of time coming up with different ideas on what will happen next. If you don't mind, can you guys leave some of your conclusions as a review too? ^.^' I'd appreciate it! 


	16. The Ending

A/N: Oh good God! It's FINALLY Friday, which means I FINALLY got to update! Just today I accidentally cut myself so it's really hard for me to type properly right now so yeah. Well anyway, I absolutely LOVE all the reviews I got, thanks to you guys! Over 100 reviews, I was actually aiming for 90 but 100 will do =) Okay so enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Hermione packed up her clothes and schoolbooks. The year has passed by so fast; it was as if someone pressed the fast forward button repeatedly. Hermione and Draco, would go on dates every week, they were inseparable. Ron, being his usual stubborn self, still thought Draco was evil even though he has been nicer towards Ron lately. Harry on the other hand could not have been happier to see the 2 spend time together. He usually suggested where the two lovebirds should go on their dates.  
  
Hermione sighed. What should she worry about? She'll see Draco again next year and they'll write to each other of course. But how can she go through the whole summer without seeing Draco? That's like telling a fish to swim in dirt. In a few more minutes, the Hogwarts express will be here.  
  
Hermione finished packing and started checking the room for any missed items. She flipped her bed cover over and noticed the dragon Draco gave her for Christmas. She ran her fingers over the soft toy smiling. She remembered the Christmas she spent with Draco, Valentine's Day too. Heck, she remembers every single moment she have ever spent with him. Truth be told, she was kind of glad she made a Kitlary potion, even though being in Draco's body wasn't all that comfortable.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry walked into the room. "The carriages are here, better hurry up!"  
  
Hermione nodded, placing the dragon in her trunk and closing the lid before following Harry out. Their suitcases would be taken down separately. They met Ron down at the school entrance. She searched over the many heads to find her blond lover, but he was nowhere to be seen. She frowned slightly and got into a carriage along with Harry and Ron. The horses started trotting down the dirt path, the carriage bumping into rocks here and there.  
  
As soon as they boarded the train, they went to the compartment at the very back, the same one they sat in on their journey to Hogwarts. Soon enough, the kids all sat themselves comfortably in the train. The train whistled and started moving.  
  
Hermione gazed out and watched the castle disappear. At the start of the year, she wanted to go home, but now, she was glad she didn't.  
  
Someone outside the compartment swung open he door and stepped inside. The trademark smirk and blond silky hair stood before the three of them.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.  
  
Draco smiled and hugged back. Harry smiled and told them to sit down.  
  
"Hey I remember this compartment, it's the same one where I saw Hermione change in," Draco said.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"You saw her NAKED?" Ron gaped.  
  
"Not exactly, she covered up before I could get out a telescope and start to examine her," Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione nudged Draco playfully in the arm and continued to blush. Draco put a arm around her, pulling her closer. Hermione took a deep breath, smelling Draco's scent that she is going to miss over the summer.  
  
"Vanilla," Hermione murmured and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco smiled down at her and had his other hand holding Hermione's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"I love you, you know," Draco whispered, kissing Hermione's forehead.  
  
"And I love you too," Hermione sighed happily.  
  
"I should book you guys a room at the Leaky Cauldron during the summer, so you guys can get some private time, if you know what I mean," Ron said.  
  
"Sure why not?" Draco smirked.  
  
The train continued to move and Harry and Ron deciding to leave the two alone told them that they were going to go find Seamus and Dean.  
  
"I am going to miss you so much," Draco whispered sadly.  
  
Hermione broke out of his embrace and looked at him smiling.  
  
"Why don't you come over during the last few weeks before school? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, they'll love you," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sure. My father usually sends me off a month before school starts," Draco said.  
  
"Where do you go?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron, like what Ron said," Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well you can just stay over at my place or a month. Don't you dare insult my parents though," Hermione warned.  
  
"Why would I? I should actually be thanking them for having such a beautiful smart girl like you as a daughter," Draco hugged Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. She leaned in close and their lips met. Draco circle d arm around Hermione pulling her closer, never breaking contact on their lips. His tongue gently begged entrance to Hermione's mouth, and was given access gratefully.  
  
Outside of the compartment, Harry and Ron peeked in on Hermione and Draco. Ginny crouched along with them.  
  
"So it worked," Ron said.  
  
"Yup! Who knew setting them up would be easy?" Harry said.  
  
"Thanks to me and my brilliant acting, and the dropping of the phoenix feather powder," Ginny reminded them.  
  
"That too," Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Their so cute together!" Ginny sighed happily. "So explain again why you wanted to set them up?"  
  
"I felt guilty after I broke up with her last year (Ginny scoffed) so I decided to play matchmaker," Harry explained. "I saw Hermione eyeing Draco last year."  
  
"Excellent job mate," Ron smiled.  
  
The 3 got up and silently walked away, leaving Hermione and Draco who were still kissing passionately. The Kitlary potion did its job, leaving them both realizing they were meant for each other.  
  
What the future holds for them is now up to Hermione and Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! Can you believe it? It seems only yesterday that I have started writing this story. It was fun writing and plotting. So yeah, as you can see, the un-expected twist to this story is that Harry, Ron and Ginny were actually trying to set them up! I don't know, but it just sort of came to me during the middle of writing this story. Oh! This is NOT all there is to this story! There is still something else coming up, a sort of a special little thing I wrote to sum of the whole story. I'll probably be posting the "special" thing up next week, but for now, the next page will be some thank you notes, and your questions answered, so you can go check that out.  
  
Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of the whole story, and if you liked the un-expecting twist or not. I'm currently writing a new story, my version of the 6th book. It's going to be called, Harry Potter and the Music Box of Sirens.  
  
I wrote a my own version of the 5th book so you can go check that out, if you want that is, at my other account, azn-princess205. It was hard for me typing this chapter; my finger hurts a lot now, teehee! So yeah...hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! 


	17. Afterwards on Mistaken Identity

A/N: Okay the final and LAST CHAPTER to Mistaken Identity! I don't have much to say so just enjoy!  
  
Years have passed since graduation and a house was built in London. A white Victorian house lay there, on a small hill in silence. A beautiful garden bloomed with flowers, completed with a birdbath and a water fountain; this all stood in front of the house. The house was not as big as the Malfoy Manor, but it had a more slight cheerfulness as you gaze up at it. None of this mattered, only that the people that were living in it were happy.  
  
Hermione was cleaning out the master bedroom's closet, adding some useless stuff into a box. She found her old school books and essays, and smiled at the faint memory of how much of a bookworm she was before. Hermione came across a dusty old photo album, looking at it curiously she brushed the dust away. She decided to have a look. She settled down on the King sized bed and flipped the photo album open. A picture Hermione took of Draco 9 years ago, when he was still in her body. On the other page was a picture of them both, pulling ridiculous faces. Hermione smiled at the memory of the Kitlary potion. She was no longer a teen, but a women at the age of 25.  
  
Hermione flipped the page, now staring down at a group picture. Hermione was in a beautiful white gown, Draco in a nice handsome white suit. Ginny was wearing a red dress with her hair tied up in a bun; Harry and Ron in they're best suits. They were all smiling and waving, having fun. In the background was Lucius's face, gaunt but happy. Hermione remembered the day Draco and her told Lucius that they decided to get married; he was then drinking a martini and choked. Narcissa on the other hand was very happy for them and made arrangements for the wedding.  
  
In the picture, Narcissa had a proud pale face. Hermione's parents were in tears of joy.  
  
A door closing was the sound of Draco coming home. Hermione tucked the photo album under her arm and went downstairs. Draco just finished hanging his jacket up when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hey lovely," Draco said.  
  
Hermione walked over placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.  
  
"Come on," Hermione dragged him into the living room. She made him sit on the armchair while she sat on his lap. "Look what I found."  
  
She flipped the album open again to a page she has not looked at yet.  
  
It was Draco putting the wedding ring on Hermione's finger. They both never took their gazes on one another. This picture was one of Hermione's many favourites.  
  
"It was the happiest day in my life," Hermione said, snuggling closer.  
  
"Mine too," Draco smiled, kissing her head. "How is the baby doing?"  
  
"Fine, she have been kicking around a lot lately," Hermione replied.  
  
"Active child we're going to have," Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's put you to bed," Draco said.  
  
"You going to come too?" Hermione winked.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"I'd be stupid to not get in bed with you," Draco paused. "To sleep, not to fool around honey."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"I know that," Hermione said.  
  
Together, hand in hand, they walked back upstairs. Now it's your turn to use your imagination and make up the rest of their future together. I'll give you a hint; they'll live a long happy life. Their story have only just begun and it slowly continues its journey...  
  
THE END!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: *sniffs* You like?? Hehe! Oh dear..it's the END, the FINAL END! ;__; I don't like goodbyes, but there really isn't a goodbye in the first place. Ah, wellies, was the ending satisfactory? It took me a while to think of this. This chapter wasn't going to be posted in the first place, because well, I though the last chapter should have been the ending; but since most people have asked for a sequel, I ended up writing this. It isn't exactly a sequel but you get the idea that they got married after, bought a house, and had a baby. You know stuff like that. Okay okay! The ENDING! I hoped you liked it, and altogether enjoyed the whole story.  
  
I'm currently still writing a new one, and no, sadly it's not going to be Hermione/Draco. It's my version of the 6th book..I think I've told you guys like a million times already but yeah, and I hope once I post up the first chapter to my new story, you'll like it as much as you like this one. So now you've read it, tell me what you think about it and review! 


End file.
